


Terms

by gizmo1025



Series: Eric and Selena [1]
Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmo1025/pseuds/gizmo1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being given as payment to Eric, Selena is forever his slave. But will he fall for this beauty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Given

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what drabble ideas you would like see these two go through:-)

Being told you've been given away as payment to a crazy killer viking vampire, is not how I pictured waking up today. My parents have dug themselves far too deep this time. Pulling my brush through my long blonde hair, stopping to think why would they do this to me. How dare they just give me away like a vase or something! I have a life, I don't wanna be some vampires slave. My mother walks in laying out a little red dress. Her favorite, the one I've asked to wear since I first got boobs. She walks in my closet pulling out my only pair of black pumps. Setting them down next to the dress, she walks up to me. "Darling, I'm sorry. Maybe it'll be better for you." She reaches for my hand, I pull my hand away.

"Yes mother, it'll be best that I be some vampires bitch!", she walks out sniffling. I could care less, they just sold me off to some vampire guy. My hair is blow out, big blonde waves everywhere. Pulling off my robe, I sit in my bra and panties. Having one last moment to myself, before pulling the dress up my long legs. The dress clings to my every curve, it stops midthigh. Slipping on my pumps, my father walks in.

"Sweetheart, we must leave now. Please know that we love you so much." I nod, screaming on the inside, wanting to run away and hide. We walk to the car and drive. The ride seems to go on forever. Passing all these buildings, places I have never been before. My mother reaches to hold my hand, but I turn bringing my legs up on the backseat.

A couple hours later we arrive at Fangtasia. My father opens my door, holding my hand and holding me close. My mother walks on my other side. Making sure my hair and dress look beautiful, she kisses my cheek. We walk in, my hand being strangled by my father. Its like he knows I want to run, this place is weird. Ladies walking around in slutty wear, not even clothes. More like lingerie, just begging for someone to touch them. I avoid their gazes, looking down at the floor. Letting my parents guide me to where ever. Pretty heels come into my vision, I look up to see a woman. Shes beautiful, but wearing so much pink. She frowns at me. Then looks at my parents, "you can leave." My parents kiss my cheeks and leave quickly.

"I'm Pam, follow me." She turns around and walks away. I follow her, looking around the club. Pam lead me to a stage, in the middle sits one person. As if he's a king, King of cruelty, a monster. His muscular arms are draped over the chair handles, his hair seems to be blonde but he has it gelled back which makes it look darker. He doesn't even look at me as we walk up to him. "Here she is. They even dressed her up." I look down, not wanting to look him.

"Look at me. Now." He sounds cold. But I must keep strong. I look up staring him deep in his blue eyes His eyes move down my body, I feel chills go down my spine. "Very beautiful, Pam put her somewhere special." I roll my eyes as I'm lead away from his stare. This time to a door, Pam pushes me down the stairs, luckily I only miss a couple before catching myself. She follows me down, pulling my arm she shoves me toward these poles. Snapping a collar on my neck, she walks away. Running up the stairs leaving me alone in the dark. I attempt to pull from the collar but its held in place by a lock. I can walk around a little but can't reach the stairs . I'm trapped.

I lose track of the time. My parents took my phone, along with all of my other belongings. Probably to sell. Get themselves out of debt, they don't have me to be in there way anymore. I pull off my heels, setting them beside me. I stretch out my legs, rubbing my knees.


	2. Hello There

It feels as if years have past, perhaps its just been days. Ginger brings food down and I'm allowed to go upstairs only to use the bathroom. Seeing snippets of Pam, but never long enough to see Eric. My hair is longer now, my dress is torn and filthy with dirt I've kept track of the days, tally marks on the floor. This dungeon is my home now. Running my hands across the tally marks, counting allowed the marks. "Sixty-two, days in this dark hole, only seeing the light of day through a small hole. I'd rather die then be stuck here." Its dark now, my mind is set. I will not sit here and rot in this dungeon. I stand up, stretching my legs and arms. Raising my head I scream, as loud as my lungs will allow. Pulling on the chains that hold me in place, I continue to scream. Throwing a horrible tantrum, reminding myself of a little child crying and fighting for a toy. The door opens, slamming against the wall. I shut my mouth, just for a minute. Pam walks down the stairs, and Pulls me by my hair, " what the fuck are you doing? If you have a death wish then I will gladly make it a reality." I raise my head, trying to pull her hand out of my hair. "I've been down here for sixty-two days! I will not sit down here and just rot away like some piece of garbage!" Pam smirks at me, and throws me. I hit the wall, it hurts so bad. But I refuse to give her the satisfaction. Pulling myself back up, I look her right in the eyes. Walking up to be face to face with her. Her smile drops and she raises her hand, probably to smack me down again. "Pam!" We turn our heads to see Eric standing at the bottom of the stairs. I'm angry with both of the but I just can't help but look at him. He's wearing a black v-neck shirt and some amazingly tight leather pants. The shirt is tight enough to see the muscle definition of his chest. I bet his abs are so tight. Oh, those arms! Just enough muscle, big but not too big. To be wrapped in those arms, oh yes! Wait no, totally mad at him. No thoughts about how absolutely delicious he is. Or wait, might be. No! Stop brain. Luckly, I stop myself from smiling in time for him to look at me. He looks from me to Pam. "You said she had escaped. Apparently she hadn't gone anywhere Pam." Pam looks at me, anger blasting from her eyes. Guess I'm not suppost to be here anymore, if only I had escaped. Wouldn't be in this damn dungeon. "If only." Hes eyes meet mine, oops did I just say that out loud. Not seeing him even move he now stands in front of me. " Pam, leave us. Now." She smirks again, and walks upstairs. I am so fucked.


	3. Free

As I sit, screaming at myself on the inside. He sits on the stairs, his hands laying on his lap. His face is neutral, it makes me wonder. Moving toward him but not too close. Not wanting to anger him anymore but wanting to test him. Will he kill me? Cut me into tiny pieces.

He looks at me, his blue eyes staring into mine. "Anything else to say...Selena?" My name being said through those lips is just heaven. Why do I feel this way with him. Hes not a good guy. My parents should've just paid their debts to him. Why would you borrow money from a vampire?! Its just stupid. If my father hadn't kept pretending we had money and borrowing it from Eric, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"I've been down here for sixty-two days! And apparently you didn't even know I was down here! I refuse to sit down here anymore. How could you not know I'm here? I went upstairs sometimes! I refuse to be your slave!". I stand in front of him with my arms crossed. Trying so hard to look pissed, sadly my thoughts are just the opposite. Thinking about his beautiful arms, dreaming of laying with him wrapped in those amazing arms. He stands quickly, grabbing my arms he pulls me close. Lifting me from the ground, face to face.

"You are mine. Period." He smiles, grabbing my face. Surprisingly gentle, bringing me even closer. I push at his shoulders, he chuckles. Our lips are mere centimeters away. One of his arms are wrapped around my waist holding me against his chest. Wow, this feels good, oh so just wow. His other hand is in my hair. Running his fingers through my not so clean hair. "Selena, you're mine." He pushes my head forward, connecting our lips.

His eyes close as he kisses me, my eyes grow big. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip, I gasp. Eric slides his tongue against mine. Running his tongue against mine, mapping the inside of my mouth. My fingers grab at his shirt, pulling him closer to me. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to have a moment. The anger fading from my mind. Feeling happy for once.

I've never felt this before. Of course I've been kissed before but not like this. Eric's lips feel amazing against mine. His tongue thrusting against mine is just amazing. He pulls back, for the first time smiling at me.

"Eric...please", he puts me down. My feet finally touching the floor. Eric keeps me pressed against his body. He kisses my forehead. Smoothing my hair back.

"Please what?" I wrap my arms around him. Resting my head against his chest. His arms are around me now.

"Just don't leave me down here anymore, please." He walks away from me, calling Pam back down. She walks down quickly, looking at him. For once not wearing that smug little smile.

He speaks to her in some random language, its beautiful coming from his lips. She places a key in his hand. He walks over to me, reaching his hands up. Unlocking the collar from my neck, I feel relief. Glad to be rid of those chains, Pam picks up my shoes. "These are pretty, I'll get you new ones." I just stare at her. She smiles at me, then walks away up the stairs.

Eric and I walk upstairs, it must be close to dawn since no one is here. Ginger walks over to us. "Ginger, get Selena cleaned up and get her some clothes. I expect her here tomorrow. She stays with you, anything happens to her you will be held responsible." Wow, not even a question, simply a command. Ginger nods quickly, walking over to my side. He kisses me, pulling me forward. Eric pulls away smiling. Then drops his smile to look fiercely at Ginger.

He walks away to a door, Pam follows him. They walk out the door. Probably off to sleep, Ginger smiles at me. "Hi Selena, lets go." We leave, if I was to run would she be able to find me


	4. New Friends

Walking to Ginger's car, I feel so good. My feet walking on the warm ground. Looking up I feel the warmth of the sun, letting it warm my soul. We get into her car, and drive off. The wind blowing through my hair.

After spending who knows how many hours going through Ginger's closets and lounging in her tub, I'm finally ready to go. My blonde hair has been brushed through, smelling like apples. Wearing a white dress with purple flowers on it, forming on my chest but flows at the waist. Purple flats on my feet, feeling the best I have in a very long time.

Ginger drives the car to a place she calls 'Merlottes'. I look at the clock, 6pm. Wow where did the day go? Spending so much time going through dresses and shoes in her closet. Sharing stories just getting along.

A red headed woman, introducing herself as Arlene, greeting us and sitting us down at a booth. Ginger keeps looking around but tries to keep her cool. "Ginger, whats bothering you?", She looks up and smiles at me.

"I just don't want Eric to get mad that I brought you to a place like this." I smile at her, looking around Merlottes, it really doesn't look too bad. People are just sitting drinking and eating. Playing pool in the back, not biting people or walking around in tiny little outfits.

"Ginger I've been in the basement of a vampire bar, chained up to a pole. This is nothing." She smiles at me. Arlene walks up and takes our order. "I love your hair its just so red!" Arlene giggles.

"Thank you, I forgot to ask. What is your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before." I look up at Ginger. She shakes her head, I lift an eyebrow at her. Turning towards Arlene I smile.

"My name is Selena, I'm new in town. Pleased to meet you." we shake hands. She walks away and goes to the kitchen. Ginger looks at her phone. I get up, "I'll be right back." She grabs my arm quickly, shaking her head. "I'm just going to the bathroom, not running away Ginger." I gently pull my arm out of her grasp.

Walking away, I attempt to find the bathroom but instead walk in what looks like an office. A man gently pulls me out of the room. "Looking for something?" My eyes grow wide, a little scared.

"Just the restroom." Hes tall but not as tall as Eric, hes wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. His hair is brown with some white and gray. Makes him look older but not in a bad way. He has scruff on his face but not too much.

He smiles at me, "Sorry if I scared you there, my name is Sam Merlotte."He has a warmness about him. Something trusting about him, but not all things are as they seem.

I shake his hand, smiling back at him. "Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Selena." He shows me to the bathroom, asking if I'm new in town.

"Well Selena if you need anything just let me know", he walks away smiling. After taking care of business I wash my hands, I want to trust people but its so hard sometimes. The people I trusted more than anything, they've just abandoned me. Luckily I was left with someone that hopefully won't leave me.

The last good memory I have with my parents is my tenth birthday. I remember the ceilings being drenched in pink and purple streamers. Kids running around outside, playing in the pool and on the trampoline. Jumping in the moon bounce and bumping into one another.

A little too crazy for me. Instead of enjoying my party with the other kids, I chose to stay inside with my dad. We sit in the "man cave" in the basement, while my mother sits in the family room with the other mothers.

The mothers that can't cook for themselves, or even do their own gardening. The ones with gold necklaces around their necks and enough diamonds to fill a mine. The fathers in the "man cave" playing pool, and having their own fun times.

I remember sitting on my fathers lap, looking around at all the other people walking around. A man walks downstairs, and my father moves me from his lap. Immediately walking over to the man, shaking his hand quickly. My father keeps looking back at me, smiling as he does. The man staring at me.

The man walks away from my father, the other fathers all stepping back to give him room. Clearly not wanting to touch him or even get in his way. He squats in front of me, his head moving in close to mine. His blue eyes staring into mine. "Hello there Pretty little Selena."

"Eric." He was there the whole time. A knock brings me back to reality, I quickly open the door. A woman stares back at me. Blonde with brown eyes, she smiles at me.

"Hi, I'm Sookie! You okay?" I nod, quickly blowing it off. This town has so many nice people, but can they be really this nice? "Um did you say 'Eric'?" I turn and look at her. Shes still smiling but looks questioning at me.

"No, sorry." I walk out, quickly. Looking at our table, Ginger is gone. Shes just gone. No, not another person to leave me. Arlene walks over, and smiles at me.

"You're friend had to leave suddenly, I actually think she forgot you. Didn't pay your bill either. You okay?" She smiles at me, I try to smile back but I just want to cry. I shake my head.

"Of course she left me, damn you Ginger! I have no money, I'm so sorry Arlene." She smiles at me, we walk over to Sam's office. Explaining the situation, Sam smiles at me. "I'm so sorry Sam, I really didn't mean for this to happen. She was suppose to take me back to Fangtasia. I can wash dishes or clean up, I promise to pay you back." He looks weird for a second but then smiles.

"Sure thing Selena." We walk to the back and he passes me a cloth and spray. "Just clean some tables and the bar." He smiles and I walk away. Cleaning the tables, Sookie walks over to me.

"Hey Selena, are you okay?", she looks like shes studying me. Why does she keep staring at me like that? I walk away going to clean another table. She quietly walks around me. "You said 'Eric' earlier then said you need to go back to Fangtasia?".

"So what? Please leave me alone, Sookie. Just let me wash these tables and then I'll leave." She walks closer to me and puts her hands on the table. Saying she doesn't want me to leave, just wants to know if I'm going to be okay. She smiles at me, I smile back. "Yes Sookie, I'm fine."

Moving to the bar, I spray it quick and start to wipe it down. The clock says 8:45pm. Shit I've been here forever. I sit at the bar, thinking of Eric. He was at my 10th birthday party, where else has he been in my life? I think of other parties, going over them slowly in my mind. Some hes been to others he hasn't. Eric.


	5. Waiting

How could Eric have been in my life all this time and me not notice? In and out of my life, like some kind of shadow. Am I meant to be with him? Could he be my soul mate? I'm only human, there's nothing special about me. There's a whole world out there filled with tons of wondrous people.

Its been a bit since Ginger left me. Arlene said she just looked at her phone and said she was late. Took off without even a note for me. She could have at least left money for me to pay our bill and directions. Walking outside of Merlotte's I feel alone again. I could call my parents, but I'm sure they've moved on. Probably off to scam some other poor soul. I kick the dirt wondering where to go.

"Hey there Selena." I turn to see Sam, "you shouldn't be out here alone, you never know what creep will come up to ya." He smiles at me, he's a nice guy. I miss Eric, Sam waves for me to come back in. Sitting at the bar, he passes me a drink. I smile at him.

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate it!" Sookie walks over to the bar and sits next to me. I look around the bar, something rubs me wrong about her. She seems nice but I don't know. Looking at her she smiles at me, people sure do like to smile around here.

"Selena, did you need a ride anywhere?" I turn towards her, shaking my head. She kept asking questions earlier, clearly trying to get in my head. "I'm not trying to get in your head, just being friendly and offering you a ride, silly." My eyes widen. She smiles at me, explaining her telepathic powers. Wow, guess you can't judge a book by their covers. But that doesn't mean she can just go inside my head.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my thoughts." Even if they are mostly negative, not my fault. You try having horrible parents that just give you away. They've always been weird when it came to me, always treating me like a delicate flower. Something that would break if the wind was too rough. Sookie smiles at me and laughs.

"I'm sorry, but your thoughts are everywhere! One minute you're thinking about your parents throwing you parties and the next cussing a storm because they gave you away. Is that why you're here in Bon Temps?" I nod, she hugs me. Its so sudden I just flinch. Wanting so quickly to walk away and say leave me be. I don't need sympathy, if my parents weren't so shitty, I wouldn't have realized how much Eric had been in my life.

Its already midnight, the bar is closing. Sookie and I walk out, saying goodbye to Sam, Arlene, Terry(who I've only just met) and Lafayette (who is hilarious). Since there have been no calls for me, Sookie invites me to her house. She says even if my "friends" came to get me it might be too late for them. Seeing as dawn is coming soonish. Accepting her offer, we drive to her place. Its a nice little house, comfy and cozy in all the right places.

She gives me some pj's and shows me to the guest room. "There's a bathroom right through there and I'll be right next door should you need anything. Good night Selena." She starts to walk out but I stop her, hugging her tight to me.

"Thank you Sookie. You're a good person!" She smiles at me, saying its no problem. She walks out leaving me to myself. I take a quick shower then change into the pj's. They have cute little suns on them. I stare out the window, tucking my legs under myself. Losing myself to thoughts of Eric. Why hasn't he come to get me? Its not like I don't appreciate Sookies offer but I need to be with him. Or maybe this was Ginger's way of setting me free. Maybe Pam's way of getting rid of me, she didn't seem too fond of me.

I lay down on the bed, tucking the sheets around me. Thinking of all those parties thrown in the past. But adding my own thoughts. Eric holding bright pink balloons in his beautiful arms, his straight face staring off at people. Pam standing next to him holding a neon pink colored, cuddly teddy bear in her arms. Me standing before him, he lets go of the balloons reaching for me. Wrapping his arms around me, holding me so close. My lonely thoughts fade while in his arms. Missing the feeling of a simple hug, when I turned 10 my father stopped hugging me. Always saying I would leave one day, never coming back to be forever gone.

Maybe that's why Eric came to my parties. To keep an eye on his possession. He did say that I am his. "Mine", not a suggestion but a fact. But if I am truly his he would've already come to get me, right? Not gonna focus on negative thoughts. Closing my eyes, I drift to sleep.

I feel fingers running through my hair, I turn over. Eric stares at me smiling. I touch his face, he moves he moves closer to me. Grabbing my hand, he kisses my palm. Closing my eyes, I feel a pinch. Pulling my hand away, I see fang marks on my palm. Some blood trickling down to my wrist, I look at him. He smiles at me, fangs drawn. Some blood on his lips.

I wake up suddenly, the moon is still out. Must've slept for an hour or so. Not too much, walking out of my room. I walk past Sookie's room, hearing her light breathing. Walking down the stairs, I open the front door. Down the front steps, feeling the cold ground under my feet. Reminds me of the basement of Fangtasia.

Not the best memory but whatever. The past is past right? I walk around the house, loving the feeling of cold wet grass beneath my toes. I hear a branch break behind me. I turn quickly, looking but not seeing anyone. I walk faster, hearing soft footsteps behind me. "Who's There? Come out, if you're trying to scare me its not going to work! All you'll get is a broken nose."

I hear a deep chuckle, "you couldn't hurt me, Selena." Eric walks out from behind a tree, of course its him. "So how was your trip to Merlotte's?", I stand staring at him. "Don't be mad a Ginger, she followed my orders and nothing's happened to you. I knew Sookie would watch you." He moves closer to me, all my good thoughts of him fading.

"You could've at least told her to leave a note! I was alone, I told you I didn't want to be alone anymore." I squint at him, trying to look mad. Probably just looking silly, since he smiles and laughs at me. Will he ever take me seriously? His hands reach for me but I push them away. Surprisingly he allows me to, dropping his hands but looking hurt as I walk a few steps away from him. "So how do you know Sookie?".

Moving fast, Eric stands before me. "I thought I loved her once, but it was just an infatuation. Jealous?" He smirks at me. I wanna slap that smirk right off his face. I roll my eyes instead and his smile grows wider. He gently grabs my shoulders, bringing me close to him.

"Not jealous at all. It's getting late I should go to sleep." He picks me up, how dare he. Especially at a time like this, I'm not very happy that he made Ginger purposely leave me at Merlotte's. Brought up to be at eye level with him. I stare at him, trying to keep from looking at his lips.

He kisses me, holding my body tight against his. Trying to fight him, I pull his hair hoping he'll back off. But instead of pulling away he pulls my head back, I gasp. He dips his tongue in my mouth, coaxing my tongue to move against his. I melt in his arms, doing my best to mold my body to his. My legs wrapping around his waist for support. No dangling legs for me.

After what feels like an eternity of kissing him, Eric pulls away. Opening my eyes, hes staring at me. Placing me back on the ground, he kisses my forehead. "Stay here with Sookie. I will find a place for you to stay tomorrow." I press my forehead against his chest

"After that kiss, okay." Fine, I forgave him but honestly wouldn't you? He smiles at me, kissing me one more time. He walks away into the dark, I stand there for a minute just feeling content.I walk back in the house and sleep. Til tomorrow Eric.


	6. Daytime

I wake up to Sookie walking in my room. "Good Morning Selena! Sleep well?". I lift my head from the pillows, nodding. She opens the curtains and I cover my eyes, silently pleading for them to be closed again. Sookie laughs lightly, hearing the curtains close a bit I uncover my eyes.

Smiling, "thank you Sookie, but stay outta my head!" She smiles and nods at me. I get up and stretch my arms. My joints pop while I stretch. "What's that in your hand Sookie?", she laughs. In her hand she holds a red envelope. She passes it to me. The envelope reads 'Sookie', she motions with her hands to open it. I open it and my eyes grow wide. The envelope is filled with money. I've never seen so much money, its just too much. Who could spend this much money?

"Eric Northman. The viking vampire. He's not as bad as people say." I look down at the letter. "How about some breakfast then some shopping?" I look up at Sookie, nodding my head she walks away. Would it be weird to ask how she knows Eric? It's not like he's mine but you can't help a girls curiosity. I climb out of bed and walk to the shower. Turning on the water, I brush my teeth.

After showering, I walk out and see some clothes on laid out on my bed. Some jean shorts and a yellow tank top. Sookie knocks on the door then walks in, passing me my undergarments. "I washed them, since you didn't have an over night bag." I smile, thanking her. I walk to the bathroom and dress quickly. "Selena, I just want you to know that Eric and I are just friends, barely that anymore." I open the door, walking out. She gets up and smiles at me. "Let's get going!".

Grabbing the envelope, we leave. After some delicious breakfast, to the mall we go. We arrive in little time, Sookie immediately takes me to an intimates shop. Insisting upon me buying panties and bras, I buy ones of each color. Purple, blue, pink, green, orange, just every color. Some have words like 'Awesome' on the butt. Guess you're supposed to feel even more awesome when your butt is labeled. But they're cute and fun, so I'm happy.

She then drags me to another store. This store is filled with comfort wear. Finally, my type of clothes! Sookie asks what size I wear, I tell her a large. Having big boobs had its ups and downs. She laughs loudly, dropping the shirts from their place in her hands. I bend down and grab the shirts off the floor, "Stay out of my head".

"Well then stop having funny thoughts!", I laugh with her. She gently grabs the low V-neck t-shirts from me. Asking my size of shorts, I walk around her going through the shorts. Grabbing larges again. She smiles at me, her eyes wander away from me. Sookie says she'll be right back and walks away. I'm left to find tank tops, I walk over to the rack. Searching through the racks I find a few I like. I hear Sookie walk back over but she's not alone.

I turn to see a tall man. He has dark hair and is very tan. Not a bad tan but a good tan. He's tall and built. He wears a friendly smile on his face, Sookie holds his hand in hers. "Selena, this is Alcide Herveaux, my boyfriend." He shakes my hand and says that its nice to meet me. I feel horrible, here I was thinking that maybe there was something going on between her and Eric. I smile at Alcide.

"The pleasure is mine Alcide." Sookie asks if I would mind if he joins us. I shake my head," he's welcome to join us. Luckily I already got my important things." I laugh. They join me in laughing. We go to a shoe store next Sookie walks off picking out cute shoes for me. Thankfully she's picking things that I like out. Alcide looks down at me and I look over at him from my seat. He walks over and stands near me.

"Selena, I know we've just met but I need to tell you something." His eyes stare down at me and I nod. " Eric isn't a bad guy. But that doesn't mean he hasn't done bad things. He's made Sookie's life hell in the past but I suppose that's behind us now. In the future should you ever need anything, Sookie and I will be here for you no matter what happens. Sookie's just met you yesterday but seems to care deeply about you. She doesn't want you to get hurt. I don't either, you seem like a good girl." I smile at him.

"Thank you Alcide, I appreciate it very much. I've heard of some things he's done before but I'm not going to have my judgement be clouded by what everyone else says." He returns my smile and says he understand. Sookie returns with five shoe boxes. I try them all on, one by one. Sookie and Alcide talking lowly, as for me not to hear. They both smile at me. Returning their smiles, I walk over to the register and buy all my items.

Seems like I've barely spent anytime here. But when we walk out, the sun is going down. Staring at the sky, I smile. Feeling the wind flow through my hair. It feels just so peaceful. Clouds are gathered above me, darkening the sky further. I lift my hands as I feel raindrops start to fall down. Sookie and Alcide walk to the car as I stand there. The raindrops feel amazing on my skin, my parents never let me play in the rain. Every time I asked for rain boots, they would tell me I couldn't have them. They never answered why I couldn't have them, perhaps they didn't want their little prize to get wet or dirty. What would they say now?


	7. Night Time

My mother would say "pretty girls don't play in the rain, and certainly do not wear rain boots!". My father would block the door and say "Selena, your mother is right. Besides you'll get all muddy." Funny how parents can say those things to you, pretend they really care when they obviously don't. I walk over to the car and get in. Alcide is gone, probably to his own car. Sookie smiles at me, asking if I enjoyed myself.

I nod, returning her smile. We drive off but don't end up at her house. Instead we drive up to Merlotte's, she then parks and we enter the doors. Sam smiles and says hello, to sit anywhere we please. Sookie and I sit down at a booth. Arlene walks over taking out orders and walks away. "Sookie?" She looks up at me. "Will you take me to Fangtasia?", she looks away from me. Sookies about to answer when a guy walks up to us. He has sandy looking hair, tall but not super tall. Muscular but not as muscular as Alcide or how I would imagine Eric.

I let my mind wander on Eric. What could he be doing right now? Sitting in his chair looking oh so deliciously badass! Staring at people in his club, looking like he has no care in the world. Well he truly doesn't have a care. He can do as he pleases, right? Or maybe he has rules too. I'm sorta new to the whole vampires everywhere. But blame my parents, they didn't let me out much. T.v. wasn't allowed all the time. Life consisted of sitting in a room and being taught to be perfect, as if there's such a thing. Nothing is perfect in this world, everyone has issues right?

Sookie pulls me from my thoughts by calling my name. I look up at her and she smiles. Turning to the guy sitting next to me, whoa when did he sit down? She introduces him as Jason, her brother. He smiles at me. Smiling back, he shakes my hand. Saying it's a pleasure. "The pleasure is all mine, Jason." He murmurs something but I don't catch it. I turn back to Sookie, "please Sookie." She smiles, Arlene walks over. Placing our food down, she walks away. Sookie continues to smile at me. She excuses herself saying she needs to talk to Sam about something.

After a little time, I start to warm up to Jason. Jason picks at Sookie's plate, I laugh. He acts as if he's never seen food. Eating so wildly as I sit here like a little princess, taking tiny bites. He smiles at me. "Gotta eat faster than that Princess!", I playfully shove him. He's pretty funny, I can't help but laugh at him. Silly silly guy, I wonder if Eric can be this silly. Wow, funny how ones mind just does that. Eric, you rule my thoughts! But why?

Sookie walks back over to the table, "How's Sam doing?". She replies that hes just fine and they've spoken things over. Her attention turns to Jason when she realizes most of her food is gone. Sibling arguments, how envy them. Just a little bit, to have someone to blame for everything. What a life, so much fun. Having someone to love you no matter what stupid things you say or do. To not be judged by at least one person.

Jason starts to pick at my plate, insisting that I won't finish it. I smack his hand and he whines at me. "What was that for?", he rubs his hand. I tell him its for stealing my food. If he would've asked I would have gladly given him some. Sookie laughs, it brings a happy smile to her face. Jason and I laugh too. It's fun to spend time with people, I could honestly call them my friends.

Sam walks over with a smile on his face. "Hey Selena, how are you enjoying Bon Temps?", I look up at him. I like this town, glad my stay is permanent. His smile grows wide with my answer. I smile back at him, there's just so much smiling when I come to this place. Don't get me wrong I love smiles but wow. Haven't seen this many smiles in a long while. "Well if you need anything I'm here, don't hesitate to ask", I thank him and he walks away. Sookie teases saying that she thinks Sam's in love.

He has said that a few times though. But I think he's just friendly. A general nice guy. Jason turns towards me, asking if I have a boyfriend. "Yeah, kinda...maybe", the table shakes. Jason yelps and grabs under the table. Sookie looks at him, saying to keep his thoughts down. He stares at her. It's funny how you can be mad but still love someone. They break the silence by finally laughing. Releasing the tension, I walk towards the back. Lafayette looks at me, calling me a 'sweet thing' and asking if I need anything. I giggle at him, 'Sweet Thing' where does he come up with this. At least he didn't call me a hooker or bitch, though I'd probably just laugh. I ask if he knows the number to Fangtasia, he smiles at me.

Passing me a little card and a quarter, I thank him and he starts cooking again. I pick up the phone and dial the number. It rings twice and then Ginger picks up. "Hi Ginger, it's Selena", she quickly apologizes about leaving me. "It's totally fine, you got called and had to leave no problem". She asks if I want to talk to Pam or Eric. "Eric please", she giggles and says to hold on.

Lafayette turns towards me again. Lifting an eyebrow at me, I look questionably at him. He clicks his tongue in disapproval. But smiles, ugh he's so confusing! "Selena", my heart races hearing Eric's voice.

"Hello Eric", keeping my voice normal. He asks what I'm doing." Just sitting here at Merlotte's with Sookie. What are you doing?", he replies that he's running his club. "More like sitting with your butt in a chair", he chuckles through the phone. Tingles run down my back, he says he has something important to do and has to hang up. "Okay, bye Eric", I hang up the phone. What's so important that he can't talk to me? Ugh no, don't be jealous. Don't be jealous, stop it! Business is business. I walk back to the table and sit next to Jason. Big susprise, my food is gone! Jason smiles at me, saying it was getting cold.

I punch his shoulder. He grabs it, saying I hurt him. Jason laughs, pulling he close. Hugging me to him, Sookie smiles. I laugh, pushing at his shoulders. He keeps hugging me, he's so hilarious. I have friends, real friends. Why does it feel like Jason and I are the only ones making noise. I look at Sookie, shes looking towards the door.

There's a man standing there. He walks up to the bar. Leaning against it he stares at Sookie. She avoid his gaze, looking back at me. Wearing a smile on her face, she starts talking again. Arlene walks over and talks to Sookie. Jason smiles at me, "who is that guy?" I whisper to him. He brings his lips to my ear. Feeling his breath against my skin, I start to pull away but he holds my shoulder.

"His name is Bill Compton, he's Sookie's ex", I pull away from him. Turning around and staring at the guy. His dark eyes meet mine, Sookie brings my attention back to her.

"Selena, do you want me to take you to Fangtasia?", I look at her. She smiles at me. Jason turns his attention to me. He insists that I stay just one more night. I look at him, then turn back to Sookie. Jason is giving me puppy eyes, I sigh loudly. Telling her I can wait one more night. Jason hugs me, he turns to Sookie. While they discuss him sleeping over, I turn away looking at the guy again. He walks towards the table, but as he comes closer Sookie stands. She grabs me, hooking our arms together. He stops to talk to her, but she pulls us away aided be Jason.

We walk out of Merlotte's, and walk over to her car. We drive to her house. We make our way inside and all drop down on the couches. After a few minutes, I get up, after saying my goodnight I walk upstairs. Changing into my jammies, and sit on my bed. My mind wanders in thoughts of Eric. What was so important that he couldn't see me. To feel his lips against mine, his body against mine. Just to feel him near me.

I lay back and bring the sheets up. Snuggling up in the blankets, I fall asleep dreaming of Eric. After so long, I awake to a tapping noise. I open my eyes and look around. Outside of the window, Eric stands. How the hell is he standing there? I'm on the second floor! Ugh I must be sleeping still. Getting up I walk over to the window, opening it. He smiles at me, "hello there". I murmur a hello, still feeling sleepy.

"Come outside", I smile at him. Turning around, I walk out of the room and walk down the stairs. Quietly walking to the door, I turn to see Jason sleeping on the couch. I open the door quietly, sneaking outside. Eric stands at the bottom of the deck stairs. He opens my arms, I walk over to him. Wrapping my arms around him, he brings me close. His body feels amazing against mine. He kisses my forehead and I melt in his arms. I've waited all day for this. Remembering earlier, I push away from him.

He stares at me, lifting an eyebrow. "You didn't talk much to me earlier", he chuckles at me. Pulling me back against him, he tells me that there was a situation at the club. Some guy tried to put his hands on a dancer and Eric had to take care of it." How did you take care of him?", I look up at him. He looks down at me, shaking his head.

"That's not important. What's important is I'm here now, by your side", his arms hold me close to him. I should just drop it but it still wanders through my mind, what did he do to the guy? Maybe that's what people mean by him not intentionally being a bad guy. He's just protective, right? If someone hurt me, would he kill the person? The thought worries me but I don't think anyone would ever do that. So no need for concern.

Eric pulls me from my thoughts, connecting our lips. Moving our lips in sync, I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer against his body. Eric's hands slide down my back, settling just before my ass. My fingers grasp his shirt as his tongue glides across my bottom lip. Opening my lips, his tongue moves into my mouth.

The need for air becomes too much and I pull away from him. Eric's lips move down my jaw to my neck. Kissing my skin and nipping in just the right places. My fingers run through his hair, pulling just a little. He groans into my neck, I pull his head up. Reconnecting our lips, he feels amazing against me. I guess some things in life can be perfect.

His hands move down to my ass, pulling me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. Our lips move in sync, little moans falling from my lips. He chuckles in his throat. We are interrupted by a throat being cleared.

Author's Note

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! They are all appreciated and keep me so motivated! Please drop a review if you haven't I'd love your opinions on 


	8. Alone

As I turn around, I find myself looking into Sookie's eyes. She smiles at me, moving her eyes from me to Eric. "Well there's no need for you two to sit out here, come on in", she walks back into the house. Grabbing Eric's hand I walk towards the door, he stops at the doorway. "Eric, please come in", Sookie beckons him inside. She begins to walk up the stairs but turns, "Jason stole your bed, you can just sleep in mine when you're ready for bed".

I smile, nodding at her. She walks upstairs and I hear her door shut. Eric moves behind me, feeling his body against my back. His lips are pressed close to my ear, feeling his breath on my skin. I close my eyes, "come with me". Eric's lips lay soft kisses down my neck, his hands caress my shoulders. "Selena, come with me tonight", I turn to face him.

"I'll go with you but I refuse to be a slave". He places his hands on each side of my face, promising that he would never treat me like a slave. I stand on my tippy toes, connecting our lips with a kiss. Eric's hand move to my lower back, pushing my flush against him. I run my hands down his back, oh what a back! He is just perfect. From his beautiful eyes, to his gorgeous arms. Down to whatever lies underneath his clothes, just so perfect. "Let's go wherever you want, Eric", he kisses me again. Sookie walks back down, holding a small luggage.

"No need to take all your clothes right? You're always welcome in my house", I smile walking up to her and hugging her close. Telling her shes the only person that has ever really been sweet to me. It's nice to have friends, true friends that actually like you for you! Not just people that want things from you or better yet from your so called 'rich' family. No need for bad thoughts, I only have time for good thoughts right now. Me and Eric, finally having some times together.

"Thank you for everything Sookie, I appreciate it all", she hugs me tight telling me to come back and visit. Sookie looks at Eric and smiles, take care of her she says. I'm not leaving forever you know, she looks at me and smiles nodding. I turn to Eric, "ready?". He nods, we walk out and he pulls me close. Like a gentleman he holds my bag, I shake my head.

Sookie waves at me from the porch. I wave back, looking up at Eric. We take off, it feels weird. Just a flash of darkness and light, suddenly I can clearly see the night sky. Feeling the ground beneath my feet again I look around. We are standing on a balcony, "come inside love. I lift my eyebrows as he slides open the sliding door. He gives me a gentle push inside, I look around to see a beautifully furnished penthouse. The style reminds of the Victorian times. I've always admired the beauty this time. I'm just waiting for Marie Antoinette herself to walk out of one of the rooms.

I turn to look at Eric, a grin spread across his face. He chuckles at me, "like it?". I nod, probably grinning like a stupid moron. But who cares, its absolutely beautiful in here. He walks over to me kissing my forehead, "I'm glad you like it...now go explore". I walk away, taking in all the little details. The gold trimmings around each window and door. How much did all of this cost...far too much. Touching the silky curtains and soft pillows, running my fingertips across the decorative little pillows.

I can feel Eric's eyes following me,watching my every movement. Walking onto what I presume is his bedroom, the darker colors spread across the walls. His bed sheets perfectly placed, probably never slept in. I run my fingers up one of the four bed posts. Feeling the warm wood beneath my fingertips. His eyes bore into mine, I walk over to him. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I pull him down to my level. Kissing his lips, letting all my passion flow into him. He moves his lips insistently against mine. Thrusting his tongue into my mouth, the feeling causes me to moan. Eric's tongue moving against mine, feels like absolute heaven. My arms encircling around his neck, his hands caress my back pushing me forward. Our bodies so close, feeling his muscles through his shirt.

He hugs me to him, pulling our lips apart. I hold him tight, never wanting to be out of his arms again. Eric's lips meet my forehead, "could this be home for you?". I look up, our eyes meeting once again.

Please forgive me for the long absence. I have had a lot going on in life. But do not fear I am here and so not leaving again! I will update soon, thank you for all the favorites/follows and please leave a review! I appreciate all of it:)


	9. Happiness

"Yes, I hope so", he kisses me. Our lips moving together with such force. Eric's hands fall to my ass, pulling me up against him. My legs wrapping around his waist. His tongue making its way inside my mouth. Our tongues thrusting against one another's. I push my hips forward and he lets out a deep groan. Releasing his lips from mine, I place kisses down his neck.

A knock interrupts us, Eric drops me to my feet. "Who the hell is that?", he walks away flustered. I walk out of the room, moving to what I'm guessing is the living room. Plopping down on the couch, I look down to realize I'm still in my jammies. "What do you want...I'm very busy and have no time for you", I turn my head trying to see Eric. No luck, I walk away to look for the bag Sookie gave me. There's a room with two doors but one door is open, I walk in and my breath is taken away.

My bag is set on a beautiful canopy bed, purplish gold curtains draped on the bed posts. A dark cherry wood vanity is set in the corner, a curvy looking bench is set in front of it. I see another set of doors, opening them I'm greeted with a huge walk in closet. It has some clothes hanging up but what catches my eye is the many pairs of heels. Specifically a black pair of pumps, I suppose Pam stayed to her word. I'll have to thank her for replacing them.

Looking at the shelves I feel like I'm standing in a shoe store. So many colors and so many styles. Pam had to have had a hand in this. I only saw her when I was "staying" in Fangtasia's basement, and her shoes were always beautiful. I kinda miss her smirking at me, and her snide comments towards me. Is that weird? Grabbing a thigh length yellow dress, I pull my jammies off quick and change into the dress. Hearing someone walk into the room, I poke my head out from the closet. The man Jason called Bill stands in the doorway. I walk out of the closet, standing close to one of the bed posts.

"Hello Selena, my name is Bill Compton", he walks closer to me. Extending his hand towards me, I shake his hand. Saying pleased to meet him, like the kind person I am. I suppose there's no reason to be super mean to him...for now. I look past him to see Eric walking into the room. "Eric, she's stunning", Bill turns looking at Eric. He turns back towards me and smiles.

I return his smile, Eric walks over to us. He stands between Bill and I. "You met her, now it's time for you to leave", he points to the doors. Bill moves to the side, taking my hand in his. He places a kiss on my hand and walks out of the doors. Eric walks after him, "goodbye Bill". I hear the slamming of the door, followed by footsteps pacing along the floor. Walking out of the room, I see Eric leaning against the wall.

His face looks angry. Seems I only get smiles or angered looks from him. I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around him. "Don't be mad, he's gone now", propping my chin on his chest I smile at him. Eric continues to look forward, not making any move to look at me. Taking his face between my hands, I pull his head down. He stares at me, finally. "Eric, relax. He's not coming back", he kisses my forehead.

I push myself up onto my tippy toes, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "What shall we do tonight?", he looks down at me. There's not really a bunch of places to go to. Hmmm maybe we could stay inside and do something. Paint, color, read? I bite my lip thinking hard about what to do. His chest shakes was he laughs. Looking up, I see him smiling at me. "Try not to think too hard, Selena", I join him in laughing. He's right, I was starting to get a headache from thinking so much!

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the kitchen. Eric drops a very thick book on the counter in front of me. I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Open it", I roll my eyes at him but open it. The first page has my name written out in such swirly writing. As my fingers turn the pages, I find myself staring into very familiar eyes. My own. Pictures of everything from my first days of school, birthday parties, even the rarest times of baking with my mother. I turn around looking at him.

"Why do you have those?", he kisses my forehead. You were mine from the beginning, he says. I'm sure that's why I feel so safe with him. I turn back around facing the book again. Turning the page, a smile draws across my face. A picture of me with a bowl in front of me with a spoon in hand, my cheeks covered in chocolate. A very happy memory, making chocolate with my nanny. A sweet woman who left when I turned 10. I never knew why she left, my parents always said she just walked out one day. But she wouldn't have done that, Jenna loved me.

Placing a kiss on my neck, Eric pulls me from my thoughts. I look up at him, he looks down at the picture. "I have an idea", he pulls out a bowl. Well I wonder where this is going?

I'm here as promised! As always thank you for the reviews/favorites(^-^) makes me happy knowing people are enjoying this! Please drop a review if you have a minute, thanks a bunch:)

much love


	10. Chocolate

Eric walks away, and begins to pull things out of the cabinets. He places a pot that is filled half way with water on the stove. "Grab the strawberries from the fridge", I walk over to the fridge and grab them. Setting the strawberries down, I stand behind Eric. He stands in front of the stove, a glass bowl is set on top of the hot pot with water. He grabs a bag of semi sweet chocolate chips, passing it to me he motions for me to pour them into the bowl.

Dropping the chips into the bowl, I toss the bag in the trash. I pass him the wooden spoon, he stirs the chips and they begin to melt. "Chocolate strawberries?", Eric kisses my forehead and nods. I wash the strawberries and walk back over to the island. A stove placed in the middle of the kitchen, very interesting. Makes sense actually, having its own area with the island. Above the island, pots and pans hang from a rack. "This is a nice place you have here", his eyes meet mine.

"We have a nice place", he looks like a predator staring at his prey. He turns off the melted chocolate and walks towards me. My butt hits the cabinets as I move back. Eric kisses my lips, nibbling lightly on my bottom lip. I moan, he takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. Kissing me fully, his hands tangling into my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

He pulls away, looking down at me. He walks back over to the chocolate, stirring it. Eric always leaves me wanting more, but he doesn't need to know that. Keeping my mouth shut, I smile at him. I walk over and dip a strawberry into the chocolate, his eyes meet mine again. They look so bright, almost shiny.

"Open up", he lifts the spoon to my lips. I open my mouth, taking to spoon in my mouth. I taste nothing but yummy sweetness, with a tiny hint of wood. Obviously from the spoon, not talking about any other wood! I blush as my thoughts consume me. Eric and chocolate! Licking off every inch of chocolate from his delicious body! I bite my bottom lip.

His eyes stare into mine. Dipping a finger into the chocolate, I take it in my mouth. Tasting the chocolate, my tongue gathering the chocolate from my finger. Eric smirks at me, I dip two fingers in the chocolate. This time gently pressing my chocolate drenched fingers against his lips. Eric opens his mouth, his tongue slowly licks the chocolate from my fingers.

He lays a soft kiss on my fingertip. Eric brings the spoon to my lips again but accidentally gets chocolate on my cheek. He smiles at me, laughing loudly. I drench my fingers in the chocolate and playfully run them down his face. He stares at me, an evil looking grin spreads across his face. Eric flings the chocolate covered spoon in my direction, drops of chocolate sprinkling all over me.

I look at him, cupping my hand, I dunk my hand in the chocolate. Throwing it at him, Eric smiles. Laughing aloud, I wrap my arms around him. He kisses my lips, our tongues thrusting against each others. "Mmmmm you taste absolutely delicious, Selena", his teeth gently tugging at my bottom lip. I look up at him, his eyes staring deep into mine.

Eric lifts the bowl, my eyes growing wide. He grins widely dropping all the chocolate from the bowl, right onto our heads. Instead of feeling angry, I just laugh. This is just hilarious, both of us covered in chocolate. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to my level. Kissing his lips forcefully, he releases a loud groan. Moving my tongue across his bottom lip, he slides his tongue against mine.

Our kisses growing more passionate, his lips moving quick against mine. Eric pulls me closer, his hips move up and I feel something hard pressing against me. Is that his cock? I have that much effect on him. Eric, if you only knew how much I yearn to be at your side...always. He pulls away, and smiles at me. "Bath time", he walks away. Eric, I think I'm in love with you, madly in love with you Eric.


	11. Bath time

I can't help but blush. Eric insisting on a bath. He grabs my hand and shows me to my room. He opens the bathroom door and flips the light switch. His hair is muddy with chocolate, but he still holds a smile on his face. Taking a moment, I look around. A white and gold bathroom. The faucets for the bath, shower, and sink are gold.

Eric kneels next to the giant tub, turning the knobs. As it fills, he walks over to me. His hands fall to my hips, bringing me close to him. Eric's fingers toy with the bottom hem of my dress I lift my arms and he gently lifts my dress. Pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. My cheeks grow redder when I realize I'm standing in my bra and panties in front of Eric. I cross my hands over my chest, and he chuckles.

Eric lifts my chin with his finger. Gently placing a kiss on my forehead, he pulls of his shirt. I bite my bottom lip, staring at his gorgeous body. His chiseled abs and those amazing arms. Little droplets of chocolate are sprinkled along his shoulders and his hair still clumped with chocolate.

"Selena, you are so beautiful", he kisses me again. Eric places my hands on his hips, feeling how low his pants truly are. His sex lines are showing perfectly. I know what they lead to, just thinking about it makes my head spin. He holds my hand in his, "do you know what you do to me?".

"Well I can make a couple guesses, but maybe you should just tell me", I smirk at him. He grins at me, lifting an eyebrow. He places my hand on his hardness and I can't help the loud gasp that falls fro my lips. Eric is very hard and feels big. Never have I ever felt a man like this. My eyes grow wide as his hands fall to my hips.

His lips pressing hard against mine, shoving me back towards the counter. Eric lifts me sitting me on top, moving between my legs. I gasp when I feel his hardness push forward. Feeling him rubbing against my wetness. His hands move to my back, bringing me forward to meet his thrusts. His tongue moving against mine, our delicious friction building.

A knock interrupts us. Eric pulls away from me, staring at the door with such anger. "Stay in here", he walks away and closes the door. I jump off the counter, turning of the faucet. Dropping my soaked panties and my bra. I quickly climb into the tub. Washing my hair with an apple shampoo, I wash my body. Paying special attention to my inner thighs, I wash out the shampoo and put conditioner on. After a few seconds I wash it out and jump out. I find a towel on the shelf.

I walk out, and into my room. I run to my closet, and grab another dress. I open my bag that Sookie packed for me and grab a pair of panties and a bra. I slip them on and throw my dress on over it. I crack me door open and I can hear Eric talking to someone. Saying something about some bad business. The guy is going on about how things need to be paid back. Eric retorts to saying that it's not his problem, and that they should keep to their own business.

After hearing more complaints, I'm guessing Eric throws the person out. I don't hear anymore arguing, so I walk out. Eric is nowhere to be found. But I relax when I realize his bedroom door is now closed. I walk over and knock. "Eric, is everything okay?", I get no answer back but hear the shower on. I walk away to my bedroom, sitting on my bed. I think of all the new friends I've made. Sookie, Jason, Alcide, Lafayette, Terry, Arelene, Ginger, and Sam they are all such good people.

I knew a handful of people growing up. My mother put me in private schools. 'To keep me from being poisoned by badness', it was not best. I rarely met people that were willing to like me for me and not my money. There were people that were great but it's not like I really got to hang out with them. Lunches or outings were always done with at least one of my parents. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a loud BANG!

I pop my head out of my door, peering out. I don't see anything so I walk out. Hearing footsteps I walk towards what I guess is the front area. There are six people standing there. Two people have bags, a lady smiles at me. "Hello love, where's your master?", I make no move to turn. But begin to walk backwards. The people move forward. I turn, running to Eric's room.

I throw open the bathroom door to see Eric in the shower, a bunch of loud sprayers hitting him. I open the shower door and pull him to me. "Eric, there's six people in the penthouse!", he pushes me to stand behind him and the door slams open. My eyes grow wide as I watch the woman walk in. Eric keeps me behind him, blocking me from her view.

"Hello Alice, what the fuck do you want?", she smirks lifting an eyebrow. She points at him, "I told you before, I don't want you". She shakes her head, and points to the mirror. Eric looks at where shes pointing. She's pointing at ...Me!

Well let me know what you think! Review, favorite or follow:) please review! Thank you^^


	12. Uhoh!

Eric's hand holds mine tight, bringing me close against his back. Alice walks closer to us, her eyes meet mine. A smile spreads across her face, "I can see why you adore her so much. Such flawless beauty, come here sweetheart". I stare at her, I wonder if she actually thinks before she speaks. Still watching me, she moves around us.

Until she's standing close to me. Her hand reaches out and I feel her fingertips caressing my cheek. I try to jerk my head away from her, but she is quick to grab my chin. Holding my face close to her, she moves forward her fangs elongating. Eric pulls me from her grip and shoves me towards the door. Alice glares at him realizing she is still in his bathroom. Before she gets the chance to run, Eric slams the door shut. The lock falling into place quickly.

Her pounding on the door, distracts me from running away. I turn to see Eric throwing around the last of her group. Slamming them hard onto the floor, blood splatters on the beautiful walls of his bedroom. He turns to me, disappears for a moment but returns quickly. He's in clothes. A v-neck black shirt and tight black pants. Wait a second... he's been naked this entire time? My cheeks grow red as I finally realize that I pulled him from his shower, his naked body was against me this entire time.

How could I not have realized it sooner, I didn't even get the chance to take a look. My cheeks grow redder, we were almost just attacked by some crazy lady and I'm upset that I didn't see him naked! Eric pulls me from my thoughts with a kiss to my forehead. I look up at him and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you Eric", he pulls me out the front door. I feel a rush of wind and know he taking us somewhere else.

When he sets me down, Pam stands in front of us. Her pretty pink heels are the first thing to catch my eyes. She's dressed in a black dress, I don't think I've ever seen her in black. It has a bright pink belt around her to show off her small waist. "Pam is taking you to Sookie's house. She's the only person you trust and I know she won't hurt you ", I stare at the ground. Tears welling up in my eyes. We haven't had enough time together and I'm already being sent away.

Sookie is a good person and yes I trust her but I want to be with Eric. "I'm not leaving you, I want to stay with you", he lifts my chin and kisses my lips. I feel his hands running down my sides, finally settling on my hips. Eric pulls his lips from mine and rests his forehead against mine. He shakes his head, saying Alice will find a way to take me from him.

"You will go with Pam to Sookie's. I will come for you when it's safe", tears fall down my cheeks. I shake my head. His fingers rub across my cheeks, wiping my tears away. "Yes". He pulls me against his chest, holding me tight in his arms.

Please forgive the long absence. Life has been super busy, and I've had no time to write. But I am back so Yay!


	13. Away

His arms hold me tight against his chest. My head rests under Eric's chin. I don't want to leave him. How can I feel such a deep connection with someone I've barely spent time with? The first two months I spent "with him" were spent in the basement of Fangtasia. My only company being Pam. Maybe company is the wrong word, more like vampire woman that came down to throw food at me. Still it was nice being able to interact with at least her. But to be away from Eric will be hell.

I look up at Eric, blood tears fall from his eyes. "Pam take her to Sookie's. Protect her", he pulls his arms from around me. I move forward to throw my arms around him, but Pam holds my shoulders, pulling me towards a car. I turn my head looking at Eric for the last time. His eyes meet mine, "I love you". Tears burst from my eyes, how can he say that when I'm leaving him. Pam pushes me inside the backseat, sliding in next to me.

Dropping my head into my hands, I bawl my eyes out. Oh Eric, I love you so much. It's crazy how much I love you. Why did Alice have to attack us now, she could have just backed off and left us alone. But no now I have to go away from Eric, and hide out. Hopefully she just stays away, that way I can be with Eric. But I suppose on the bright side I get to see Sookie. I did make some friends while hanging out with her.

I sniffle in my seat, bringing up my knees. Hugging my legs to me, I let my head fall onto my bent knees. Time passes slowly. I hear sigh from Pam, but right now I don't feel like saying anything to her. My eyes grow heavy, I slip into sleep. Dreaming of being with Eric, seeing Sookie and Jason. Visiting Merlotte's to see Sam, Lafayette, and Arlene.

Waking up I feel arms around me. My head is against Pam's shoulder, her chest against my back. The tears on my face have been wiped, a pink lacey handkerchief on her thigh. I don't move afraid that she would get mad if I moved. "I'm not sleeping, I feel you moving", a smirk crosses my face. I whisper sorry and a quick thank you.

She kisses my forehead, but pulls her arms from me. "Eric told me to take care of you", she goes back to being herself. I guess it turns out she doesn't hate me too much. I wonder what Eric is up to. Could he have found Alice already? Maybe he's on his way?

Ugh totally thinking ahead of myself. I look at the clock, hours have passed. We pass building, driving through Bon Temps. When we pull up to Sookie's house, Pam tells me to stay here. She opens the door and disappears. Surveillance, I bet. Minutes later she opens the door. Sookie stands on the porch, as I walk up the stairs. She opens her arms to me, hugging me. "Selena, come in let's get you some food", she smiles at Pam. "Pam, would you like to come in?", Pam shakes her head saying she has to check Fangtasia. "Alrighty then, come on Selena", Sookie walks inside holding the front door open.

Pam stands in front of me. "I will be back, checking in on you, just like Eric said. If you need me, here", she places a phone in my hand. "Stay with Sookie. No wandering off", I smile at her. Nodding my head, she turns disappearing into the night. I walk inside Sookie's house, Sookie is sitting on the couch. She smiles at me and pats the couch.

I sit next to her, she cocks her head to the side. "He'll be back before you know it. Sorry, I just know you aren't too happy about leaving him", I hug her tight. Thanking her for being so sweet. She looks at the clock, "well it's getting late, why don't we get to sleep?". I nod my head.

"Thank you Sookie, I really appreciate you letting me stay here", she hugs me saying it's no problem. I walk into the guest room, pajamas are laid out on the bed. The closet has the clothes I bought last time I was here. Sookie must have hung them in here. They smell clean, and she must have washed them. I open the bedroom door, "thank you for washing my clothes". She yells from her room that it was no problem.

I take a quick shower, then change into my jammies. The window in my room has a chair next to it. I snuggle in the chair, staring out of the window. Wishing that Eric were here with me. A sigh leaves my lips, oh Eric. A song begins to play, I look around. Where is that coming from? I know that song, 'As The World Falls Down' by David Bowie. One of my favorite movies ever.

Then it finally hits me, the phone Pam gave me! I run to the bathroom, there it is on the bathroom counter. Swiping my finger across the screen I pick up the call. "Hello Selena", my heart melts hearing his voice.

Let me know what you think:) review, favorite, follow! Drop a review, I look so forward to them:)


	14. Forgotten

There is a bit of a time skip but hopefully everyone will agree with it. There is reason for it. As always thank you fro all the love you've given!

"How did you know I love that song?" , he chuckles lightly saying I told him years ago. Labyrinth has been my favorite movie since I can remember. All those days spent watching it, or acting it out with my dolls. My parents bought me all the character dolls, from the worm to Jareth himself. It amazes me how much he knows about me.

"I did everything to make you happy. All the dolls I bought you, everything you wanted I gave you", I smile into the phone. Every time I hear his voice, my heart races. Oh Eric, it amazes me how quickly you've stolen my heart. "Selena?", I giggle realizing I've been in my thoughts when I should have been listening to him.

"Eric"

"Selena, I need time to find Alice"

"I know. Just don't keep me waiting too long okay?"

"Agreed"

"Eric...did you mean what you said before?"

"Yes"

"I won't say it until I'm back at your side."

"Fair enough"

"Good Night Eric", I hang up and walk to the bed. I snuggle down in my sheets and think of him. Slowly I drift to sleep. Dreaming of my sweet Viking.

Time has passed and I still haven't heard a word from Eric. At first it there was a phone call each day, then every week. Then a call each month. Then nothing. It's been a year now. A year without seeing him. Funny thing is an envelope is delivered to the house every month. Inside is money, it's always signed Ginger. So I'm guessing Pam has left her in charge of me.

Sookie has treated me so kindly. Making me feel like a true part of her family. Jason acts brotherly but sometimes he's a little touchy with me. But I don't let it bother me. My heart belongs to Eric.

Sam gave me a job at Merlotte's. Sookie gave me some pointers since this is my first job. She insisted that I stay with her. So I've been living with her, paying for groceries or doing whatever I can to help her. Alcide comes to stay with us most weekends. Jason is always over for dinner. I don't ever feel alone, but I do long for Eric. Just to be in his strong arms again.

Is it weird that I count myself in a relationship? Well I do. No one catches my eye as much as he did. Does. Well right now did. Work and home has kept me busy. Keeping my mind occupied feels best. Some days I get asked out but I always deny them. I wish Eric would walk through the door, pulling me into his arms. He would hold me tight and kiss me.

I feel eager to be held. Today I've spent most of the day outside. Working on my tan I told Sookie. But I just needed to be alone with my thoughts. Here I sit in the grass with my legs crossed, lost in my thoughts. Jason's truck pulls up. I turn my head and smile at him. He walks over and sits next to me. "Whatcha doing?", I look up at the sky.

"Just thinking. Come for dinner?", he smiles at me nodding. I stand up, Jason holds his hand up. I roll my eyes laughing at him. Taking his hand I pull him to his feet. We walk inside, Sookie is in the kitchen. "I'll set another plate at the table", I walk to the cabinet for another plate. I place it on the counter and help Sookie serve. Alcide walks downstairs, he and Jason share hellos.

After dinner, Sookie and Alcide go outside. They sit on the porch, looking up at the stars. I clear the table and wash the dishes. Jason sits on the couch watching tv. "Selena, wanna watch tv with me?", I say yes then dry off my hands. Luckily there weren't too many dishes, could've been up all night washing. But then that would give me something to do.

I make my way to the couch and sit on the opposite side of Jason. He flips through channels, not having much luck finding something good to watch. "Selena, can I ask you something?", I turn saying he can ask me anything. "Eric hasn't called or came to see you, why still wait for him?", he turns towards me. I bite my lip, really thinking about what to say.

"Jason, I wait for him...simply because he is the only man I've ever fallen in love with. My first...and only love", he turns his head. He stands up saying he'll be by in the tomorrow. I feel bad, maybe I hurt his feelings. "Jason...", he kisses my cheek but walks out before I can say anything more.

Very sorry for the late updates. These chapters were done buy I just kept forgetting to post them! Do forgive me!:-)


	15. Lonely

A few days later, Jason comes over at breakfast. Sookie had asked about what happened that he left so suddenly. I told her everything. She being the sweet person she is, told me not to worry about him. He is just used to women throwing themselves at him. The backdoor opens and there was Jason. "Morning Sooks, Selena", he hugs Sookie, then walks over to me. He hugs me tight. Sookie sets another plate and smiles at me. She mouths to me that she told me so. I can't help the giggle that falls from my lips.

As he devours his food, he can't help but keep talking. I cover my mouth to muffle my giggles as food flings out if his mouth. "Jason, stop talking with your mouth full!", I laugh as she scolds him. I love the closeness between these two. I've always wanted a brother or sister. When I'm with them I feel like I have both.

My father always spoke of having another child, but my mother felt it wasn't needed. She was loving towards me when he would bring it up. Hugging me and kissing my forehead, saying she could never have another baby. Weird how that was the only way she would show me love. Every other day, she wouldn't even acknowledge me. That was my father's job. Sookie's voice pulls me from my memories.

"Selena you okay?", I nod quickly. They've finished eating. Sookie clears the plates, "what should we do today?". I shrug my shoulders, before I suggest swimming. She smiles at me, "that sounds wonderful, let's do it!". She and I run upstairs to our rooms. We've been to the beach few times but I always seem to misplace my bikini.

I search through the drawers looking for my bathing suit. Groaning in frustration I give up. I sit on the bed. Should i admit defeat or fight on? The door opens as Sookie walks in, she looks around the room before seeing me on the floor. Sookie laughs at me, tossing me my bikini. Laughing back I smile at her. The bathing suit is sky blue with hot pink stars scattered all over it. " You left it in the laundry basket", of course I did. I thank her.

I pull off my clothes, changing into my pretty bikini. Sookie knocks before walking in. "You look awesome", she says thanks. "Is Alcide coming too?", she nods saying it's a beach day for everyone in Bon Temps. Slipping some jean shorts and a loose tank top on, I follow her down the stairs. She has towels and a beach bag all ready.

I grab the bag and walk out to the car. "Selena, we're taking my truck", Jason walks over, taking the bag from my hands. He opens the passenger door, I climb into the truck. Jason moves closer to me. "You're different. You know that", our eyes meet. Sookie walks over to the car opening the back door, she slides into her seat.

Once we're all situated in the truck, Jason drives off. I stare out of the window, thinking of Eric. To feel his lips upon mine, to be in his beautiful arms again. Lost in my thoughts the drive passes quickly. As we drive up, I see Alcide standing in the parking area. He waves as we park. Sookie jumps out of the truck, running into his arms.

I watch in awe. They are a good couple, you can really tell they love one another. He holds her tight, I feel weird as I realize I'm staring at them. Grabbing the beach bag from the back, Jason and I walk to the sand. I feel grateful that Sookie put sandals in my closet. The sand between my toes feels strange but good.

As strange as it sounds, I haven't been to the beach much in my life. With father busy with work and mother busy with her friends, I didn't leave the house much. But my time in Bon Temps has changed my perspective of many things. "Hello Selena, it's nice to see you again", Alcide smiles at me. With a smile on my face, I return his hello and say it's nice to see him too. I slip off my shorts and sit on the edge of my beach towel. I keep my tank top on to keep comfy.

I slip off my sandals and bury my feet deep into the sand. My hands play with the sand, drawing shapes with my fingers. I must look strange, like a child at the beach for the first time. Each time we come here I feel as if it's my first time. Treasuring every second spent here. I can't help the smile plastered across my face.

Arms slip around my waist, and I'm lifted off the ground. Reacting quickly I try to pull away. I'm thrown over a shoulder, I turn my head to see to back of a head. With all my might, I punch and smack the person's back. The sound of water causes me to halt my assault. Suddenly I'm thrown into the water, I scream. Water clouds my vision, as I thrash around.

No need to freak out, just relax. I tell myself this as I finally pop my head out of the water. "Sorry, didn't think you'd freak like that", I stand up looking at Jason. I squint at him before smiling at him. "Aw c'mon, it was just a joke. A silly joke", I move towards him, he backs up. "Okay a stupid joke, c'mon", when I feel the water at my waist I throw myself at him.

I shove him deep into the water, paying him back for his joke. His hand grabs my arm and I'm pulled in with him. After a few seconds we surface, arms flinging around. Once we get back on our feet we stare at one another. I can't help the giggles that burst from my lips. He laughs.

Sookie and Alcide join us in the water, playfully splashing. I smile as we swim around. The beach is full, everywhere you look there are people. Whether they're swimming or laying out on the sand. I'm having a lot of fun but I miss Eric. It's been so long. I miss him so much.

We stay at the beach til sunset. Alcide starts a bonfire. Others have joined us. Drinking around the fire, making jokes. I decided to stay sober along with Sookie. I distract myself from the people. The sun looks beautiful on the horizon. Sitting on the beach, I watch the flames dance. My mind starts to wander as boredom sets in. I walk away from the fire, into the trees. The snapping of a branch behind me sends shivers down my spine. What if Alice found me? My phone starts ringing, but I'm too busy freaking out about who's following me to answer.

I turn around, Jason smiles at me. His walking is shaky, I can smell beer on his breath. "Why are you out here?", he moves closer. I back up, my back hits a tree. "Someone could hurt you, all alone in the dark", I swallow hard. He's a nice guy, but he's acting so dominant. Kinda like Eric acts, it would be bad to say I like it. Yes very bad. Eric has me so frustrated, I've never wanted anyone as bad as I want him. Jason acting this way just ugh nope. No. I'm waiting for Eric. My phone rings again, but I'm thinking too much to answer.

Too busy fighting with myself, I didn't realize how close he is to me. Jason's body is pressed against mine. "Jason, I can't, I...really just...-", his lips press against mine. I gasp, he quickly deepens the kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth, running along my teeth. I taste the alcohol on his tongue. His hands caress my face, as he massages my tongue with his. My phone rings again, I push at his shoulders.

One of his hands run down my side, touching my hip. He pulls me closer, I've never been touched like this. It feels foreign but I like it. But I want Eric only Eric. Eric's hands touching me, not Jason's. His fingers play with the button on my shorts. I'm torn between yes and no. I'm so frustrated that I want to say yes but I want Eric only.

I pull my lips away from his, "Jason I can't, please. You're drunk." His eyes meet mine he asks if I'm sure I wanna say no. His hips move forward, I feel him hard against me. "Yes, I can't, let's get you home", I put his arm around my shoulders. We walk back to the bonfire, "I think it's time we get home", Sookie smiles agreeing.

Alcide takes Jason to the truck. Sookie and I gather our things and go to the truck. We drive home, Alcide follows us home. I give up my room, wanting to make sure he gets a good rest. "Goodnight Selena", I whisper my good nights and walk downstairs. A blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I feel nice and warm. My phone chimes, I pull it from my pocket. Two missed calls. I ignore it, tossing it onto the couch.

I pull my hair from it's messy bun. My blond waves falling down my back. It's grow quite long now. Falling to my bum, I run my fingers through it. A vibrating sound has my searching form my phone. I plop down on the couch, I grab it.

"Hello"

"Selena, I've missed you"

Dun dun DUN! Totally not trying to make Jason in to a creeper, but everyone makes drunken mistakes. All will be forgiven:)


	16. Together

"Eric", I 's been so long since I've heard his voice. "Where have you been? What happened to not taking forever?", my tone heightens as my anger resurfaces. The mixture of relief and anger isn't a good combination. All this time and no word from him. I hear him sigh through the speaker.

"Selena, it wasn't supposed to take this long", I roll my eyes. I've missed him so much. But he deserves to wait as long as I did. To feel how I've felt all this time. Maybe not, that would be cold. Ugh me thoughts are so jumbled! "Stop over thinking", I huff, his words angering me. I hang up, tossing my phone onto the coffee table.

My eyes grow wide as I realize that I just hung up on him. I grab my phone, but stop myself from calling him back. Maybe I should just calm myself, before overreacting. I was overreacting. My emotions coming out at once. Looking at the clock, it's not too late barely midnight. Jason's jacket is on the couch. I pull it on. A walk should clear my thoughts.

The back door makes little noise while I walk out. The air is cool and smells of rain. A walk in the rain, sounds wonderful. I walk through the backyard. I sing to myself, not worrying if others will here me. Who would be up at this hour? Well maybe some are awake at this time but would they go for a walk. I really don't know.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Opened and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes", my heart races as I sing. Raindrops begin to fall. I look up, little droplets fall on my cheeks. I breathe in the smell. The pitter patter of the rain. My anger washes away, and I'm left with need to see Eric. "Eric, I love you", I smile.

A chuckle startles me. I turn around, Alice stands there. "Hello Selena", she is leaning against a tree. Her eyes move down my body. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You look absolutely delicious. I was beginning to think I never find you, but here you are" , she walks forward. I move back, she smiles at me. "Eric isn't here, you should just come to me. We wouldn't want any bruises on that beautiful face of yours", I glance back. I'm not that far from Sookie's. I could make a run for it. Would she catch me?

I wish Eric was here. Why did I hang up. Ugh how could I be so childish. Alice moves to touch my face, I push her hand away. "Leave me alone", she laughs. I turn, running as fast as my legs will take me. If I can get to the house, then I can wake Alcide and ask him to help me. Alice is coming fast. I run up the stairs, throwing the door open. A hand wraps around my wrist, pulling me inside. The door slams shut, I look up.

Pam stands before me, "oh Selena". Her next move surprises me. She pulls me into her arms, hugging me close. "Why would you leave? I told you to stay here", I raise an eyebrow. She told me that months ago. I didn't think it still applied. It's been fine lately, if anything I've been quite safe with Sookie.

"That was a long while ago, Pam. How was I supposed to know you didn't find that crazed woman. I didn't get calls or anything, you two just took off on me", wait if she's here where is Eric. I try to pull away but her arms are locked around my waist. "Eric, Pam where is Eric?", I pull and pull. She just stands there holding me to her. "Pam let go of me. Eric, I need Eric. Please Pam. Please, where is he?", a flash of something passes the window.

My eyes grow wide, he's outside. No. No. What have I done. I hang my head, what's going on out there. My head spins, ugh. How can I get out of Pam's grip? I bite down on Pam's arm, hoping she'll release me. A strange liquid fills me mouth, she screams. I'm suddenly released. I wipe my mouth, running outside.

Eric and Alice are fighting. Eric has her on the ground, holding her down there. His attention turns to me. Eric's hair is pulled back, it's grow so long. A smile spreads across my lips. His eyes grow wide. A funny taste is on my tongue. Alice looks over at me, she pulls away from him. "Selena", my name falls from her lips. She runs at me. I fall to the ground, from the force of her body draped over mine. Alice's fingers grip my chin, "what runs through your veins is mine". I try to pull from her grip but can't. Raindrops fall from her hair onto my face. Am I to die here? I didn't get to tell Eric that I love him. She's pulled from me. I sit up, a wolf is attacking her.

Where did the wolf come from? Sookie and Pam pull me inside the house. A blanket is thrown over my shoulders. Jason walks over with a wet towel. I look at Pam "I'm sorry, I just needed to see Eric". She gives me a small smile saying she understands. Pam grabs the towel from Jason. "Does it hurt?", she wipes my mouth, shaking her head. Red catches my eye, the towel is red. She wipes my chin. "I'm bleeding", she laughs whispering it's not my blood.

Eric and Alcide walk in. "Selena", Eric pulls me into his arms. "Did you drink any of the blood?", his eyes meet mine. I pull the hair tie holding his hair back, I shrug my shoulders. Could that be the funny taste? I run my fingers down his wet hair. It's like I can feel every strand against my fingertips. "Selena", he pulls my chin up. I cringe, it hurts. His eyes search mine, "Sookie I will bring her back". I turn to look at her, she smiles at me. In my head I hear her voice. Selena, you are welcome here whenever you want. Stay with Eric until, you feel better. "Thank you Alcide", Alcide nods, shaking his hand.

I'm pulled from the house and taken to Fangtasia with Eric and Pam. My eyes wander around the club. I smell desperation. So much perfume and cologne in here. Mixed with a rusty metal smell. Weird, very weird. I don't remember that smell from before. Eric pulls me into his office area. "What were you doing walking out in the rain alone?", his voice sends shivers down my spine. But strangely in a good way. I bite my lip, all this time without him has left me with a hunger. A hunger for him. To be with him.

No man has ever made me feel the way Eric does. I lean against his desk, watching him. "I just needed a walk", he turns around glaring at me. "Eric, I've missed you so much", his glare softens. I feel strange, as if my skin is on fire. My thighs rub together, he leans forward.

Thoughts?! Review please...in need of some love. Story love of course. Let me know what ya think:-)


	17. Touch

He sits down in his chair. His hands running through his hair. "You know I missed you, Selena. Don't you?", Eric looks at me. I stand, walking over to him. I nod and sit on his lap. His arms encircling my waist. Eric's forehead rests against mine. My eyes close as I suddenly feel complete.

"I love you", I press my lips to his. Eric returns my kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth, I thread my fingers through his hair. Our lips move together in perfect sync. My body feels so hot. Eric's hand cups the back of my neck, deepening our kiss. His tongue glides against mine. I grasp his shirt and pull myself closer to him. A moan falls from my lips as I feel his hardness against me. "Oh Eric", my body reacts before my mind does. I reach down feeling him through his pants.

His cock is hard, he feels thicker than my wrist. I pull my lips from his. I press wet kisses to his neck, relishing in the taste of him on my lips. I rub my palm on his cock through his pants. A hiss falls from his lips. "Selena", I answer his call with a moan. My hand keeps rubbing him, feeling his grow harder. I lick my lips. My cheeks burn but I can't stop. "Oh Selena", I quickly unzip Eric's pants, releasing his gorgeous cock. 

My fingers wrap around his base. I bring my hand up. His head falls back, as I stroke him. Up and down, up and down. I grasp his sack in my other hand. While stroking him, I massage his balls. My name continues to fall from his lips. I stroke him harder. I've heard of this but never did I think I would be doing it. My hands move at their own accord. I used to listen to my mother and her friends talk of naughty things. I move from his lap, still stroking him.

My mother's friends always spoke of oral sex. I bite my lip. "Selena, what is it?", Eric looks down at me. I'm kneeling before him, I run my tongue from his base to his tip. He tastes interesting. I take the tip of his cock into my mouth. His head falls back, as I suck on his tip. A strange liquid seeps out from his cock. I lick it, to me it tastes salty. But I like it. Taking him deeper into my mouth, I finally understand the jokes my mother made about me not having a gag reflex. His hips snap up, shoving his cock further down my throat. "Selena. Fuck...yes", I moan around him. 

His breathing gets heavy as I continue to suck his hard cock. My hand fists his cock. Massaging his balls in my other hand. I hum occasionally, he thrusts into my mouth. Eric's hands grasp my hair. I moan loud as he thrusts hard into my mouth. "Selena, yes yes fuck fuck", that's what he's doing. Fucking my mouth. My core quivers as I repeat his words in my head. I feel myself growing wetter and wetter with every moan that falls from his lips. 

He grasps my head, holding me in place. Eric yells my name as a rush of liquid shoots down my throat. He thrusts a couple more times before pulling his cock from my lips. I swallow, it tastes salty but sweet. Like nothing I've tasted before. I'm pulled up and lips are shoved against mine. 

Eric stands up, he shoves me onto his desk. My knees come together as embarrassment comes to mind. His hands run up my legs, "you have beautiful legs". A blush spreads across my cheeks. I need him. Now. Stop being so meek. You need this. I feel so hot. As if I'm on fire. I pull on his shirt. He pulls it off, dropping it to the floor.

"I need you", the words quickly fall from my lips. He pulls me up, his fingers toy with the hem of my shirt. I pull it off and over my head. I take his hands in mine, pressing them on my chest. Finally feeling his hands on my skin. He gently grasps my breasts, feeling my nipples harden with his touch. I close my eyes losing myself to pleasure. 

Eric's hands pull off my shorts and bikini bottoms. His hands slide under my knees pulling me to the edge of his desk. I arch my back as I feel him press his fingers against my center. He slips a finger down my slit. Feeling how wet I am, he smirks at me. A finger slips into me.

I gasp at the sudden intrusion. It feels strange but nice. He shoves his finger in and out of me. His thumb brushing my clit. A moan falls from my lips. "Eric", he smirks at me. Shoving another finger into my core. I grasp his desk. His fingers thrust in and out of me. He keeps his eyes on me. Watching my every move. My head falls back as a wave of pleasure rushes through me. 

"Eric yes", his lips press against mine. Another finger pushes into me, I open my legs more. Wanting him to keep fingering me. His long fingers feel so wonderful inside of me. "Ooo Eric please", his lips move down my neck. I rest my hands on his shoulders, grasping his shirt. 

"More?", he stares into my eyes. I nod. He reaches down, bringing his hard cock to my core. He presses forward. Filling me slowly, my head falls back. His name falls from my lips. Eric keeps pushing until he fills me fully. I can't help but groan the whole time he fills me. Once he settles inside of me, his eyes meet mine. His body shakes, "you okay?".

He really does love me. As I look up at him, my eyes wander down his body. His hips shake with want, yet here he's stopped just to ask of my well-being. "I'm perfect", I kiss him. He pulls his hips back, before pushing back inside. He pushes in and out of me. As pleasure builds with his thrusts, I feel even more complete. 

"Harder", he smiles at me. A chuckle spills from his lips. His hips snap forward, filling me suddenly. "Oh yes", I run my hands down his back. My nails dig into his back when he thrusts deeper. He groans kissing my neck. I feel something sharp running down my neck. I grasp his neck, "more Eric". 

His hips move fast snapping against mine. His cock fills me deeper and deeper. Moans spill from my lips, Eric's lips press against my neck. His cock feels amazing, thrusting in and out of me. My insides clamp down on him, as my orgasm hits me suddenly. 

He groans deep, thrusting harder into me. My fingers thread through his hair, pulling him into a kiss. Our lips moving together, as our tongues dance. I milk him of his climax. His hips thrust a few times before filling me with his delicious cum. I grasp his chin, kissing him once more. Just to feel his lips against mine. 

"I love you"

"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super late update. So so so sorry!! Let me know what you think:-)


	18. After

I wake with a throbbing between my thighs. But smile as I remember the vigorous love making . Romance was the last thing on my mind. I had such a need to be with Eric. To finally feel him inside of me, to have his scent all over me. I fall back on the pillows smiling to myself. Wait, I sit back up. Where am I? How did I get here...whenever here is. I stand up walking to the door. When I pass a mirror I can't help but smile. My cheeks have a light flush. I'm dressed in a nightie that looks like something from Victoria Secret. And of course it is red. My hair looks so bright and my eyes look shiny. I shake my head and open the door.

Poking my head out, it looks like a normal place. Last I remember Eric and I were in Fangtasia. Well in his office at least. I bite my lip, blushing at the memory. I walk down the hallway. The walls have art hung on them. But nothing personal. No family photos or happy smiling faces. I stop as I walk into living room, Eric stands at a big window. Wearing only a pair of pants, his back is turned towards me. His eyes stare outside into the dark. My eyes wander down his sculpted back. Eric is gorgeous. But what makes me love him more is what is inside. He can be cold and heartless at times. But I've been lucky enough to see his kindness. To feel his love.

I quietly walk over to the window. I wrap my arms around him. His body relaxes at my touch. I press kisses to his skin. Smiling to myself. Eric chuckles, "shouldn't I be the one in your place?". I shake my head saying I like holding him. He turns his head and kisses my lips. 

"You drank Pam's blood"

"I didn't mean to bite her that hard"

"Hm"

"I just had to see you. I missed you"

"Selena"

He turns, pulling me to the couch. Eric sits down with me in his lap. My fingers thread through his soft hair. "Beautiful", he chuckles saying that's what he was thinking. I wonder if Pam is upset with me. I really should apologize again. Just to show how horrible I feel about biting her. I rest my head on his shoulder. "How did you know about know I bit her?", he presses his lips against my hair.

"She told me. Pam knew how upset you were about hurting her"

"How?"

"Blood bonds"

"You drank her blood. That allows her to feel your emotions"

"Oh"

"Any dreams about her?"

"A few times. Once I dreamed that she was taking me back down to the basement of Fangtasia. That was more of a nightmare though. Another time I dreamed she and I went shopping and we bought ---"

His finger presses against my lips, silencing me. "I meant a sexual dream", my cheeks turn pink. He chuckles at my reaction. "So you have. Tell me", his fingers run up my thigh. I moan as his fingers brush my sex through my panties. Eric's lips press against my ear, "tell me Selena". His voice is demanding. I open my mouth to answer but all that comes out is a moan. 

His thumb rubs against my clit. He teases me. Asking me for answers but touching me. "Eric", he keeps rubbing me through my panties. He kisses my neck whispering my name. I moan feeling myself growing wetter and wetter. My body begging for him. I mewl as his fingers slip under my panties. His finger sliding between my folds. I grab his shoulders as his finger thrusts inside of me. In and out. It feels good but I want more. "Please, more", he adds another finger. Thrusting and curling his fingers inside. Amazing yes yes. Making a scissoring motion, I grind down on his fingers. My ass grinds against his clothed cock. 

"Selena", he thrusts his hips up. He adds another finger. I lean back, grinding onto his lap. Eric's fingers thrust hard. I feel myself clench around his finger. My climax coming quick. Running my fingers through his hair. I kiss his lips while his fingers thrust deep. Fucking me with his long fingers. I scream his name as my orgasm rushes through my body. I ride his fingers and kiss him. My tongue invading his mouth. He swallows a chuckle at my boldness. 

My climax subsidizes and I look up at him. He stares inyo my eyes. I press a quick kiss to his lips before sliding down his legs. I reach up and pull his pants down. He lifts his hips so that they come fully off. I kneel between his knees. His cock is red and swollen. The tip weeps drops of cum. I lick my lips. Eric watches me. My tongue licks up his cock. He groans. I wrap my fingers around his cock. Stroking his from tip to base.

Wrapping my lips around his tip, I swallow his cock. It pulses in my throat. I hum around his cock. Eric's hands grasp the couch. Bobbing my head up and down engulfing his cock. I moan around his cock, feeling his body tensing up. He pulls out suddenly. I stare at him about to ask if something is wrong. But he pulls me into his lap. Eric's lips roughly kissing mine. His tongue sliding against mine, mapping the inside of my mouth. 

I wrap my hand around his cock and position him at my entrance. His lips suck on my pulse point. I drop slowly on him. My head falling back as I'm filled slowly. I feel something sharp against my skin. His lips move up my neck. His fingers thread through my hair. He kisses me with such passion. His hips thrust up. His cock filling me so deep. I wrap my arms around him as he pounds into me. 

"Eric yes", he wraps my legs around his waist as he stands up. I bite my lip, feeling him go deeper. He lifts me up. Bouncing me up and down on his delicious cock. My hands grasp his shoulders. "Oooooo", I can't help but moan with every thrust. It's like our bodies were made for each other. My back is pressed against the wall. My feet touch the floor and I'm quickly turned around. He slips inside again. Slamming me against the wall. His hips thrusting up hard. I turn my head and his lips meet mine. 

My hands grab the wall. "I'm close. So close", I feel myself tightening around him. His thrusts become erratic. I tilt my head and reach back. Eric kisses my neck. I feel the sharp points again. My climax is coming. I move back, meeting his every thrust. I run my nails down the back of his neck. He groans into my neck.

"Eric, bite me. I'm yours, only yours", I close my eyes. The points of his fangs run down my neck teasingly. My palms rests against his cheek. I love him. I want to be his. Fully his. His fangs pierce my skin. His hands grasp my breasts pulling me back. Eric sucks at my neck and I feel hot. A shiver runs down my back. I scream his name as my orgasm rushes through my body. But this time with more force than before. His hips slam into me, milking my climax. A few thrusts and he's cumming deep inside of me. 

My name is groaned against my skin. His voice is muffled by his drinking. As we both come down from our highs, he retracts his fangs from my skin. It's a light pinch but nothing bad. I lean my head back against his chest. His finger lifts my chin, turning my head. Our lips meet for a soft kiss. Lips moving together in sync. With a pull of his hips, he pulls out. I whimper at the loss of him. A blush rises on my cheeks. "Later. I promise", I turn in his arms. His hands rest on my hips. I wrap my arms around him.

My hands grasp his ass. I bite my lip. He chuckles. "Sorry, it's a temptation", he kisses my lips. A noise interrupts us. I look around. Not realizing that the noise is coming from me. Eric stares down at me. I look up questioning his stare. My tummy grumbles again. I giggle, "guess I'm hungry". He picks me up, walking to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think:-) sorry for the long wait. But hopefully this makes up for it!! Will be updating more frequent and I really mean it this time.


	19. Life

These past months have been an absolute dream. Life is wonderful. I caught myself thanking my parents for giving me away. Having Eric at my side is amazing. He just makes me complete. His kisses have ignited my heart. Filling my whole body with a feeling I feared had been lost. Happiness. Pure happiness. I stare out the window as my fingers tap the piano keys. Arms slip around my waist, I lean back into his embrace.

Eric's lips press a kiss to my neck. I tilt my head feeling his lips suck my pulse point. I continue playing as my eyes close. "I adore you", he laughs into my hair. Pulling my hands from the keys, he turns me. I open my mouth to ask him what he wants but am silenced with his lips. His tongue sliding against mine, mapping the inside of my mouth. Eric's knee pushes my legs apart. I wrap my legs around his waist. His kisses are always so dominating. So secure. His tongue slips against my tongue.

The sudden sound of piano keys, scares me. Eric laughs and pulls me close. "I didn't know you could play with your back", I giggle. Of course he would joke. A grin spreads across my face.

"I'm actually very talented"

"That you are"

"Another reason to love me"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"Sookie has been asking about you"

"I've missed her so much. Can we go visit?"

"I thought you wanted me all to yourself?"

"I'll still have you to myself. But I miss Sookie. I miss Bon Temps"

"Pam has been insisting I come back"

"Then let's go visit"

His smile drops. I stand on my tippy toes, my hands on his face. "She hasn't come around in months. If she's got any brains, she'll just stay away", Eric looks down at me. I kiss his lips. I want you to do something he says. He's been wanting me to drink his blood. I haven't yet, I've never really thought much on it. I guess I wanted to talk to someone who had done it before. "Anything", his finger brushes my lips.

"Drink my blood. Our hearts will be connected. I'll know what you're feeling. If your in trouble, I'll know. We will be one", I nod. What will it be like? Will it feel like when he bites me? He holds my hand, we go to the bathroom. The bathtub is filled, steam rises from the water. Candles surround the huge diamond shaped tub. He closes the door behind us. His fingers unzip my dress, slipping it off my shoulders. I slip my panties down my legs. I hear his clothes piece by piece dropping onto the floor. 

He takes my hand, leading me to tub. I climb in and he climbs after me. Eric pulls me onto his lap. I press my lips to his. His tongue runs across my lip asking for permission. He swallows my moans as his tongue massages mine. His hips thrust up, grinding his hardness against my ass. My hands grasp his shoulders. I reach between us and wrap my fingers around his cock. Stroking him, he groans pulling his lips from mine.

I kiss his neck, feeling the vibrations from his moans. I nibble down his neck. Eric's hand grasps the back of my head pushing me closer. I suck on his collarbone. Lifting my hips, I line him up to my entrance. He thrusts up quickly. I scream as he fills me. He's so deep. He feels amazing. "Always so tight Selena", I circle my hips. His hand grabs my hip holding me down. "Yes...yes Beautiful Selena", he slams his hips up. 

I bite my lip as he fucks me hard. His cock so deep. As if he could pop out of my mouth at any moment. I close my eyes relishing in the sensations. "Eric yes so good", my fingernails dig into his back. "Harder", He growls. His hips move with ferocity. Slamming in and out of me with such force. I scream with every thrust. I feel myself tightening around him. 

I throw my head back, as my climax hits me. Eric growls as my core clenches around him. I ride him hard. As if my life depended on it. He pushes my lips to his neck. "Bite me. As hard as you can", his hips slam into me. I kiss his neck first. Opening my mouth, I bite as hard as I can. It feels strange as a liquid fills my mouth. Eric's fingers lace through my hair, holding me to his neck. The rush of liquid scares me at first. But the taste is unlike anything. 

I suck at his neck, wanting more of him. Eric keeps thrusting into me. I meet his thrusts. As he slams in, I move down. He groans moving faster. Another orgasm rushes through me suddenly. My hips thrust desperately. Wanting nothing more than to be filled with his delicious cock. I kiss his lips. His tongue strokes mine, tasting his blood on my tongue. 

He cums inside of me with a loud growl. Filling me with his delicious cum. Our lips meet again. Pulling my lips from his, I lay kisses down his jawline. "You taste divine", his chest rumbles with laughter. I wrap my arms around his neck. I look at his neck. Of course he's already healed. I smirk at him. I close my eyes as I lift myself. He pulls out slowly. He grabs the loofah and passes it to me.

Pouring soup on the loofah, I wash his body. He leans back relaxing under my fingertips. My hands run down his chest feeling his muscles. The loofah cleans his thighs and legs. I soap up my hands and wash his most perfect place. His hips thrust up as my hands stroke him....clean. His cock hardens with my motions. I swallow hard, trying to ignore my lust filled thoughts. We just made love. And it was amazing! No distractions. "Now we can go to Sookie's?", he smiles and nods. I stand up ready to go. Eric grabs my hand pulling me down. My cheeks burn.

"After our bath. My turn to wash you"


	20. Leaving

After our very long bath, we decided to get dressed separately. Separately of course meaning opposite closets. I look through all the clothes in my closet. There's such a wide array of clothing. Don't even get me started on the shoe selection. Pam definitely had a hand in this. As grateful as I am, I miss my small selection at Sookie's. The clothes we bought together.

I smile when I find my bag. My bag filled with clothes. I pull out a pair of jean short shorts. Slipping them up my legs and over my bright orange lacey cheekys. I stand in my bright orange bra and shorts, searching for a top. I grab a black tank top. It has rainbow colored stars all over it. Looking in the mirror, I smile at my appearence. My mother used to choose everything I wore. The things I chose were far to childish and silly. Or so she used to say. Now I can wear what I want. Bright colors! Crazy prints! Just anything. 

I'm too focused on my refection that I don't notice Eric walk in. Eric's arms wrap around my waist. "Beautiful. Just gorgeous", I laugh. Thank you but it's just a pair of shorts and a tank top nothing special I say to him. He kisses down my neck. "You are beautiful in every way. No matter what you wear or don't wear", my cheeks flush at his words. He grins at me. "Let's go", his lips meet mine for a quick kiss and then he walks away. 

I shake my head at the mirror. Going to Bon Temps. Going to Bon Temps. I repeat these words through the car ride. Then through the airport. I read the sign and realize where I've been this whole time. New York. That explains all the designer clothes! The expensive shoes! I'll have to thank her when I see her. I feel lonely on the flight since Eric rides in one of those coffin types things. He decided we would fly down during the day, that way when we get home it would be nighttime. The flight attendant brings me food and checks on me frequently. Always asking if I need anything. It's nice but strange in a way. After awhile I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Alice pulls me down a hallway. The walls are covered with beautiful things. Older things, antiques of different ages. She keeps saying he's been waiting for you. Who's been waiting for me? As she pulls me through a door, I stop fighting her. A man stands in front of a fireplace. 

"Why Hello Selena. My my how you've grown", he turns around. His dark hair is neat, pushed out of his face. His eyes are dark and cold. He's dressed nicely, in a dress shirt and slacks. He wears a jacket on his shoulders. Who is he? My eyes grow wide as he moves closer. He stands in front of me. Alice holds my arms as I try to pull away. He lifts my chin. Between both of them holding me, I can't move. Forced to stay here. Eric. I need Eric. Where is he? Fear trembles through my body. "He isn't here to save you. Just like I wasn't there to save him", I stare at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I will take what he took from me"

"Eric?"

"Yes, he took my Talbot away", Alice pull my head to the side. Kill her she says. I shake my head begging for him to let me go. He chuckles, his fangs extend. I scream as his fangs pierce my flesh.

I'm awaken from my nightmare with a through shaking. The flight attendant looks frightened. "Are you okay?", I nod my head. My cheeks are wet from tears.   
She hands me tissues. "You just started screaming. It was unexpected. Are you sure your okay?", I nod again. Thanking her for the tissues. I keep myself awake after that. The dream left shivers down my spine. When we arrive the sun has set. As soon as the doors open, Eric pulls me into his arms. 

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Alice?"

"She was bringing me to someone"

"Who?"

"He didn't say his name. Only that you had taken someone from him"

"..."

"Who is Talbot?", Eric pulls me closer. His arms holding me tighter. I look up, waiting for his to answer me. He stares off into the dark. I look around, what is he looking for. 

"The lover of Russell Edgington. I killed him", his eyes meet mine. He killed Talbot. Lover of Russell Edgington. And now he wants to repay the favor. He wants to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russell Edgington!!! Dun dun da!!!! Here comes the major plot. He was one of my favorite vampires. I'm totally aware that he died in the shows and everything. But this is my story and if you haven't noticed I'm doing what I want with it. Loki'd. Sorry back on topic...let me know what ya think!!!


	21. Distraction

Eric POV

We're almost at Sookie's. Selena hasn't looked at me since we got in the car. Her hands keep fidgeting in her lap. I know she can feel my eyes on her. Watching her every move. I can feel the fear growing in her. She's trying to push it back. Keeping it from surfacing. Selena, always putting on a brave face. I reach over, running my fingers across her cheek. She turns and smiles at me.

Her bright blue eyes show no fear. She laces her fingers with mine. Selena has always been good at hiding her emotions. Pretending she's perfectly happy while inside she's screaming for it to end. I kiss each of her knuckles. Loving the way her warm skin feels against me. She stares at me, her smile so contagious. Her eyes such a radiant blue. Her hair the color of corn. Her skin soft as silk. Absolutely beautiful. My Selena.

I pull her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Talk to me", she turns her head. Our eyes meet and she presses her lips to mine. "He will not hurt you. I will not let him harm you", she looks away. My fingers slip under her chin. She turns and stares at me. "Selena", she presses her forehead against mine.

"I'm fine, I really am"

"You can't lie to me. I can feel the fear in you"

"I'm not scared of them"

"Then what?"

"I'm scared of what could happen...they could hurt you. Or at least try to"

"Nothing's going to happen"

"I don't want you to be hurt because of me"

"Selena, I will kill him before he touches you"

"Pam will protect you won't she? Since I can't"

That explains the fear. She's afraid that she can't help. "I don't need protection", My hand caresses her cheek. Selena leans into my touch. Resting her head against my shoulder. She screams as the driver is pulled from the roof of the car. He screams, as a shower of blood spillls over the car. I grab Selena. Her cheeks covered with drops of blood. Her beautiful skin soiled. I wipe her cheeks frantically, wanting her to be untouched by the filth. "Eric. They're here.....Sookie", she reaches for the doorhandle. But I pull her hand away. "We have to see if she's okay", her blue eyes filled with fright.

"Together", she nods. I look around as we get out of the car. As soon as we get in the house, she'll be protected. Selena will be safe and away from Russell's clutches. Selena holds my hand tightly. We walk up the stairs and to the door. Hearing footsteps behind us, I push Selena against the door. "Sookie open the door", Selena bangs her hand against the wood. Asking Sookie to please open the door. Alice stands at the bottom of the few stairs. She smirks at me.

"Hello Viking, how we've missed you"

"Crazy bitch"

Alice laughs. The front door finally opens. To reveal Russell Edgington. He grabs Selena. Holding her by her throat. "Look at you. Grown into quite the beauty", I reach forward to pull Selena from him. But silver chains are thrown around my throat. I fall to my knees feeling the chains digging into my flesh. Russell's hand squeezes Selena's throat, cutting off her air supply. Anger runs through her body as she grows faint. Her eyes meet mine. My name falls from her lips as she faints. Russell drops her to the floor as she passes out. Though my skin burns and the pain is agonizing, I try to crawl to her side. Alice steps on my back, the heel of her shoe digging into my back. She holds me in place.

"Hurts doesn't it", I stare at Selena. Wanting nothing more than to pull her into my arms and take her away. Russell kneels in front of me blocking my view of Selena. "Touch is a need. To feel the hands of your loved one against your skin. You made sure I would never feel that love again. Now I'm repaying the favor", as Russell continues with his speech, Alice laughs behind me. I make a move to stuggle as a hand wraps around Selena's wrist. Keeping the two focused on me. Alice shoves her heel further into my back. I groan, watching as Selena is quietly pulled from the room.

Russell turns to look at Selena, but I catch his attention. "Talbot was nothing. It was easy killing him. He was too unloved to care who was fucking him", Russell grabs my throat and throws me from the house. I fall into a dark area, trees it feels like. Hands pull the chains from me. Sookie smiles at me, she offers her wrist to me. The need to feed has my fangs piercing through her flesh. Tasting her blood. My wounds heal quickly and I pull away from her wrist. She doesn't taste like she used to. Her blood is still delicious but it's different.

I nip my finger, spreading my blood on the punctures in her arm. "Russell had werewolves circle the house before you came. Alcide and I had just enough time to hide. Since my house still belongs to you Russell just walked in", she looks towards the house. "Alcide took Selena to Jason's. She'll be safe there until Jessica and Bill come", I don't want Bill near her I say. She raises her eyebrow. "You need all the help you can get. We're helping you", she stands up. "Let's go", she walks back to the house. I stand and walk next to her.

"Why Miss Stackhouse it is always a pleasure", his fangs extend as he stares at her. Sookie raises her hands. Alice walks out from behind the house. Her fangs extended as well. "Why don't you just die? Make it easier for all of us", he moves towards me. "Where is your little Jezebel? One of your many friends helping you Mr. Northman", he paces in front of the house going back and forth. His eyes focused on me. Alice throws herself at Sookie. Russell's body slams into mine.

I shove him back, shoving my fist into his face. He lifts me and slams me against the ground. His fist hits my cheek. I roll us over, slamming my fists into his face. He shoves me off. Hearing Sookie struggle, I run over to them. Alice's fangs at Sookie's throat. I pull Alice off and throw her away. She lands somewhere near the back of the house. The sound of her body landing has Sookie standing up. Bill runs to her side. "Eric I know we haven't been much of friends but", I pick up my hand. No time maybe later I say.

Bill nods. Alcide runs over pulling Sookie into his arms. Russell laughs, "she left you both for a wolf". He laughs bending over from the force of his laughter. "How fucking pathetic", Russell moves suddenly in front of Bill. He punches him so hard Bill disappears behind the greenery. I turn and grab him, my hands wrap around his throat. His hands grasp mine, trying to pull them off. He's much older than me. Stronger but the anger bellowing inside of me is more.

He has been behind this. Having Alice follow us. Trying to take Selena from me. Ruining my time with her. Keeping me from her for a year. My fingers dig into his flesh. My fangs barred I move to slice his throat but am suddenly shoved off. Russell lands on the ground. Alice in front of him. She stares at me, hissing as I move closer.

Bill grabs Alice shoving her to the ground, "Eric. End her", he glances at the patio set. I pull the chair leg off and shove it into her chest. She turns her head, to look at Russell. Her body explodes. Leaving nothing but a pile of blood and mush. Bill stands up, his face covered in blood. "Let's get that fucker", we turn around ready to get Russell. But he's gone. Where did he go? 

Selena...


	22. Gone

When I open my eyes I jump up. I don't know this place. Where am I? Eric. I need to find him. Hearing footsteps, I duck down behind a recliner. "Selena, Selena where'd you go?", Jason? I poke my head out and he smiles at me. "Guess I should've stayed by you. At least so you would know you're safe", he walks over and extends his hands. I reach up, our fingers intertwine as he pulls me up. "Alcide brought you here. Sookie and Bill were helping Eric", I nod.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on me"

"No problem"

"I like your house. It's very homey", he smiles glancing around. "Will you give me a tour?", he agrees and shows me around. As we walk further into the house, it begins to feel hot. I push my hair back, pulling at my shirt. Jason wipes his forehead. Beads of sweat roll down his skin. "It's kinda hot in here", a crackling, snapping sound has him turning the corner. An orange light coming from under a door. He opens the door. The whole room is on fire.

"What the fuck", Jason pulls me back. The flames make popping sounds and look to be growing bigger. This explains this heat. I pull Jason to the kitchen. Do you have a fire extinguisher I ask him. He turns and looks at me. His eyes wander around as he thinks. "Maybe. I remember Sookie saying something about one", we frantically search the cabinets. Who doesn't have a fire extinguisher I yell. "Well I didn't think my house was just gonna catch on fire on day", I run to the hall. The fire has already spread to the bedroom.

"Jason", he runs over. His eyes wide. I stare as the flames get closer. I grab his hand and pull him to the living room. "Do you need to grab anything?"his eyes wander for a second. We can't leave he says. "Why not?", I pull at his hand. Vampires have to be invited in he says. They can't come inside unless you ask them, we're safe here he says. "No, Jason there isn't gonna be a house with how fast this fire is spreading. Please", he nods grabbing a shotgun. Jason slips a handgun into the front of his pants He grabs my hand and we run outside.

We turn and stare back at the house. The windows bust from the smoke and heat. Jason sighs. I'm sorry I whisper. "Eh don't worry about it", I bite my lip to keep from saying anymore. Laughter fills the air. Jason turns pointing his gun. I turn around, Russell lands in front of us. Jason pulls the trigger but Russell shoves the shot gun up and out Jason's hands. He throws back his arm, tossing us across the yard. We land on the ground by a tree. Russell laughs. Jason turns his head, his eyes blink. 

I pull Jason close as three wolves come out of the woods. My eyes grow wide as they turn into men. "Bring her to me", the men growl at me. Their eyes glow an orange yellow color. Russell flys off. One of the men move forward, I pull Jason. Getting him on his feet. I take off running, pulling him behind me. Howls and growlsechos through the woods. Eric help us. Pam. Anyone.

Jason falls to the ground. I turn to see a wolf tugging at his pant leg. It pulls him. I grab Jason's hands, pulling him. "Selena...run", I shake my head. They might hurt him if I run. He rolls onto his back and pulls the gun from his pants, "run. Don't worry about me. Now!". I take off running deeper into the trees. My feet moving as fast as they can. "Leave her alone you fuckers", Jason's voice sounds far away. I slow down as I hear a few shots fired. Silently wanting nothing more than to go back and see if he's alright. A sudden snap has me taking off at full speed again.

An arm wraps around my waist pulling me back. A hand is thrown over my mouth before I can scream. I turn my head to see who has grabbed me. It's one of the wolfmen. Or is it Werewolf. Yes that's the word. I bite his hand. He lets go of me. I run again. If I can get back to Jason, we can fight them. Maybe. I'm shoved into a tree. A body holds me in place. I push back trying to get out of his hold.

He chuckles in my ear. I turn my head, not wanting to feel his breath on my skin. "Not good enough for you huh? Too bad", he covers my mouth with tape and ties my hands behind my back. He shoves me into a dark colored suv. The other two men are inside. One in the driver seat and the other next to me. "Let's go", they drive off. I look around. The guys look like normal guys. The driver has short dark hair and a beard on his face, let's call him Muro. The guy to my left has light brown shaggy hair, calling him Dore. The one next to me, a little too close, has dirty blonde hair. I'm naming him Brutus. 

Brutus rests his hand on my knee. I turn my head and stare at him, fluttering my eyelashes. He peels the tape from my lips. His eyebrow lifts as he moves close. I lift my head as if I'm going to kiss him. He smiles, his lips pucker up. I slam my head into his nose. He groans in pain and grabs his nose. "You broke my nose. You bitch!", he slaps me so hard my ears ring. I lift my head laughing. Dore tells him to drop it that Russell will deal with me. I glance at Dore then back at Brutus. Brutus stares at me. I pout like I feel bad for what I did. He smirks at me, his hand reaches forward to stroke my cheek. Before he can touch me, I spit in his face. "Ugh fucking cunt", his fist collides with my face and I see black.

When I awake, I look around. We've driven to a secluded area. There's overgrown trees and very long grass. It's plain to see this place has been abandoned for many years. Or maybe it just seems that way. Muro is patting my forehead with a cloth. I look up at him. "I'm sorry", he whispers low enough for only me to hear. He wipes my lip. The tape is cut from my wrists. He pulls me up. Brutus grabs my arm and pulls me along. I understand Muro's apology. He doesn't seem like the type to wanna fight or hurt someone. I roll my eyes at Brutus.

He pulls me through the tall grass, leading me to a huge house hidden in all the green. Brutus lets go of me to open the doors. I look around. If I can get far enough, maybe I can escape. I take off running, moving as fast as I can. The sounds of branches breaking and grass crunching loud beneath my feet. Eric...Eric help me. Please.

I'm harshly grabbed and shoved back against a tree. I groan at the impact. Brutus's hand squeezes my throat. He lifts me off the ground. My hands grasp his, my nails digging into his skin. He tilts my head. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out. His teeth at my throat. He growls at me. "I wouldn't do that again", he releases my throat. My knees hurt as I'm dropped down on the ground. I cough as air finally fills my lungs. Brutus holds my wrist, all but dragging me into the building. Dore follows behind us. 

I'm pulled up the few stairs and pushed inside. The outside may look deserted but the inside looks divine. High ceilings and dark cherry wood floors. There is such detail everywhere you look. Russell walks down the winding staircase. "Hello Selena, enjoy the trip", his eyes meet mine and he stops midstep. Suddenly he's in front of me. "What happened here?", his finger gently touch my forehead. Russell's other hand runs across my lips.

"Someone got handsy", I glare at Brutus. Russell chuckles but then his face grows serious. He turns to Brutus and curls his finger. Brutus walks forward slowly. He looks afraid but he's attempting to keep it in. Russell turns to Dore telling him to take me to the other room. He walks me to another room and shuts the door behind me. I rub my wrists. I stare out of the window, my reflection staring back at me. My forehead has a cut and is red. My lip is busted and swollen. My hair looks crazy. Tangles everywhere. My shorts are dirty. I look a mess. 

But Eric would be proud of me for fighting that bastard. A scream fills the house, but is cut off quickly. I don't turn since I'm pretty sure I know who that was. The door opens and Russell walks in.

"I apologize for Jacob's stupidity"

"Sure"

"Brutus meaning heavy, and foolish"

"Yes"

"Clever. Very clever Selena"

"Any other name changes I should know about?"

"Muro and Dore"

"All names that mean ignorant in some way. You think so little of my wolves"

"I think little of anyone who can't think for themselves"

"I can see why Eric loves you"

I stand in silence, not knowing what to do next. How dare he being up Eric. He doesn't deserve to say his name. "If you're going to kill me, I'd rather you just do it", Russell smirks at me. He walks to the window looking at the night sky. My body aches. I want Eric. I cross my arms and glare at Russell. "Come on get it over with", he finally turns to me. His eyes meet mine.

"Are you really in such a rush to die?"

"Isn't that why you brought me here. To have your revenge"

"I want him to suffer as I have. I have taken what he loves"

"As he took yours. You already said that"

"Yes. My you are sassy Selena. A little more time I think", he closes the door as he walks out. I drop to my knees. More time?


	23. Time

I've spent a few days here. Sitting inside this room. Russell comes each day asking if I want to come out. Apparently fuck off isn't the right answer. Since after I answer I'm drained until I lose consciousness. Eric hasn't found me. I stare at my reflection. My skin is paler than usual. Now I lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. To keep myself sane I think only of Eric. Not the helplessness that threatens to fill my heart.

The sound of the lock and doorknob wakes me from my thoughts. Russell walks in. His eyes meet mine as he walks close. He stands above my head. Tilting his head, he kneels down. I ignore him. My eyes stare up at the ceiling.

"I thought your need to fight me would've died down by now"

"Nope"

"Nothing more to say?"

"Nothing you'd care to listen to"

"Is that right?"

"What's the point. You wanted your revenge. Now let me waste away to nothing....in peace", he snarls at my words. His fingers wrap around my wrist. I'm dragged from the room. Kicking and screaming, until he shoves me into a chair. I glare at him. He sits next to me. A man walks in. He places a plate in front of me and walks back out.

The enticing smell fills my nostrils. I fight the urge to lick my lips. "Eric wouldn't be happy with you right now", I stare forward. Ignoring the rumbling in my stomach. "What would he say if he saw you refusing food?", I grit my teeth at his words. At least when I was in the basement of Fangtasia, I was fed. I wasn't starved to prove any points. "He would be so disappointed by your decisions", he tsks at me. 

I turn to look at him. He smirks as I glare at him. "Fuck you", he laughs. Women have never really intrigued me enough he says. I roll my eyes. He grabs my chin, holding it tight between his two fingers. Don't roll your eye's at me sweetheart he yells. I try to pull from his grasp. He pinches my chin, I bite my tongue to stop from crying out. Russell pulls me from my chair and onto my knees. His hold on my chin, bruising my skin.

"Apologize"

"No"

"Do it. Or I will kill you now. You will never see Eric again, do you understand me?"

"..."

"I will drink you dry. Not a single drop will be left. And when I'm finished I'll rip you into pieces and hide you in every corner of the world. He will never find all of you"

"..."

"I'm waiting...Selena"

My head is turned, his fangs bite into my flesh. Slurping noises fill the room. I feel blood trickling down my neck. Eric made being bit feel so wonderful, so erotic. With Russell it feels like he's tearing me apart. Tears run down my cheeks. My throat is in so much pain. I have to see Eric. But I can't give in. Should I? He'll kill me anyway...won't he? "I'm sorry, Russell", I feel him grin against my skin. He pulls his teeth from my neck. Russell bites his finger, spreading blood on my wounded flesh. His hands wipe my tear stained cheeks. 

Russell gently pulls me into my chair. I pick up my fork and eat. He praises me for being a good girl. Eric will come for me. He will come and end this. But until then I'll play the part of a good little pet.

Eric POV 

Selena has been with Russell for four days. Sookie and Bill insisted we go in with a plan. Rather than just go in and attack. Pam helped keep me here. "Selena will do what she needs to stay alive. We will find her", she rubbed my shoulders trying to ease the tension. I'm going to rip him into shreds. Pam and I have both felt Selena's fear. Her strength is fading. Russell has her locked away in an abandoned house in the middle of an overgrown field. 

Alcide and his pack are spread out in the trees. Bill, Jessica, and Pam are watching from the sides of the house. Sookie is hiding somewhere, her scent faded by the smell of wolves. I walk up to the house. The door opens and three wolves stalk out. The hair standing straight up on their backs. Growls and howls coming from their mouths. 

"Sending out your dogs instead of facing me like a man"

"Let him come in. Keep the others out", the wolves move away from the door. I hear my name called but ignore them. The door closes behind me. In front of me stands Russell. "What a wonderful surprise", I snarl at him. I search the room for Selena. Any sign of her. But see nothing. "Looking for someone?", Russell laughs. "Darling come say hello to our guest", footsteps echo down the hallway. 

Selena walks down the hall. Wearing an off the shoulder dark blue dress. It hugs every curve. Her hair beautifully curled. Her skin looks paler than usual. Although she has make up on, her face looks different. Her cheekbones look more defined. Her eyes look sunken in. On her neck a fresh bite. I growl seeing that he's been feeding off of her. That explains her paleness. "Eric", the sound of her voice wakes my heart. 

Russell curls his finger at her, beckoning her to him. She walks to him and stands at his side. Her blue eyes stare deep into mine. He reaches up touching her cheek. I walk forward silently. "Any closer and I'll finish her", as he says that he pulls her back. His fangs at her throat. My fangs extend as I growl at him. Selena looks at me. Her hand reaches back to caress his cheek. "Such a good pet", he chuckles against her skin. Anger rises in my chest. I want to rip him into shreds. I will kill him. 

Selena pulls a knife from between her breasts. I want to smirk at her hiding place. Instead I growl at Russell, keeping his attention on me. His cheek rubs against her skin. I lift my eyebrow at her. A silent signal that he's positioned right at her shoulder. In a quick flash, Selena slams the knife into his eye. He throws her and clutches his face. 

She lands in the far corner. Her chest moves up and down as she breaths heavily. Her head turns and she smiles at me. I grab Russell, lifting him off the ground. He's pulled the knife out. His eye is nonexistent. Fleshy red and white is all that's left. It oozes down his cheek. I hold his head between my hands wanting nothing more than to crush his skull. 

He screams as I squeeze. His hands grab at my wrists. Russell begins to pull my hands away. I slam him into the wall. He pushes back trying to force me off. Rage runs through my body. Thinking everything he's put Selena through. What anger and sadness I've been put through. Selena is mine. No one elses. My fists pound into his head. Blow by blow he weakens. Until he drops to his knees. The floor is a bloody mess. A crimson massacre. "You did this. You killed my Talbot, you fucking viking", he spits at me. 

Selena wraps her arms around my waist. Her forehead resting on my shoulder. Her fingers intertwine with mine. I pull a wooden stake from my jacket. I slam the stake into his chest. "Go to Talbot", he shrivels up and bursts. I look down at the bloody mush of a mess. Selena squeezes me. "I've missed you so much", I turn around and pull her into my arms. 

"I love you Selena"

"I love you Eric"

"Together?", she smiles at me. Selena presses her lips to mine. My tongue slips inside. Tasting her, she moans. I've missed her so much. Her body against mine makes me feel complete. She pulls her lips from mine, she kisses down my neck. Selena pulls my shirt down, and places a kiss over my heart. I watch as she looks up at me. 

"Together always".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope all enjoyed this story. If I get enough feedback, I will post more. Drabbles about life together for these two :-) comment what things you would like to see these two go through


End file.
